Conversations with Yukinoshita Haruno
by hslippery
Summary: The story contains several arcs of everyday life issues concerning Yukinoshita Haruno, and her conversations with one of her University seniors on several aspects of life.
1. Chapter 1

**On how Love works**

 **Chapter 1**

It so happens that some people are able to carry conversations rather effortlessly. It figures that some would be able to do that because they were very well versed with things around them, the topics that interested other people and so on. Or they would just agree with others, and egg the other person on. Or it could be that some people thrived on making observations on others, and gossip behind their backs, not ever realizing what the intentions of that person were. They had observed him/her acting in a certain fashion and that was enough for people to make judgments on how that person operated. Which was why, I, Fumio Daichi, figured it was best to not include myself in that last category. Not to mention the fact that I had probably been the subject/victim of the last category myself. Oh, what did one have to do to have an informed, decent conversation around here. That was also one of the reasons why I probably couldn't make friends.

It was a cold December morning when I ascended up the stairs of the Nishi-Chiba station and out into the cold winds that so characterized mornings in Chiba. With a wrapped scarf around my neck also covering my lower face, I reckoned I looked more a thief on the prowl than a student. Heading towards the gates of the university, I wondered if I should grab a quick bite before he headed for classes and became so engrossed with his studies, as I usually did, that he would probably miss lunch and not realize it. Seriously, that was becoming quite a frequent occurrence off late.

'Daichi-san' came a womanly voice, cutting through the frigid air like a bird's clarion call. I stiffened a bit. Not too many people named Daichi around here. Was someone calling me? I turned tentatively to the right to see a rather glamorous woman waving her hands, beckoning me towards her. Seriously, I thought, does this woman not feel the cold at all? How could she manage to wear just long sleeved clothes without a jacket or sweater and not feel the cold? Wait, why was she calling me? I turned around to the other side to make sure she wasn't actually calling someone named Daichi behind. Though that would be quite a coincidence wouldn't it.

I then briefly considered resuming my walk towards the university and playing dumb. She had spotted me however, and I couldn't really get out of the obligation of responding to a student of mine, it was bad manners to refuse acknowledgement of someone who had called out to you. I could also get something to eat while I'm at it, and kill two birds with one stone. Ha, if only Yukinoshita san were a bird...I would trap her and lock her in a bird cage and keep it away from people. The doubts she created in others minds, and the kind of influence she had on her peers and younger students tended to not be a pretty sight. She could easily fluster anyone; it was almost eerie how she did that.

With a small wave in response, I set off towards the harbinger of social interaction and small talk.

'Daichi-san, I'm really glad I could catch up to you. Let's grab some breakfast.'

'You read my mind' I muttered in response.

'Ooh, isn't someone feeling a little lazy today' she said.

Tch, this woman and her posturing. She would always try to incite and provoke him into a response.

'It is pretty cold, you know.' I replied.

'Well, you do need some vigor to teach a class, you know. Wouldn't want you slacking off your teaching duties. If someone complains about your tardiness, you would no longer be a TA [1], and I wouldn't want that. I would really miss you.' she said in a flowery voice.

'Huh, you are downright pessimistic today about my classes and the way I teach. Is it really that bad, my style of teaching?' I asked rather offhandedly. She was at it again, this one. She would twist words so that a guy could take it in the wrong sense, and before you know it, he had already fallen for her. But I knew better than to let it get to me.

'Didn't I say I don't want you to go? Why would I want you to go? You are one of the best teachers around and one of my favorites.' There she was at it again.

'Well, I'm only around for a couple of more months anyway.' I sighed, opening the door to the cafe and stepping to one side to let her through first. Most people these days considered acts of chivalry to be a form of hitting on someone. Yukinoshita would probably tease me for it, but my gentlemanly demeanor was mine to keep regardless of someone else's opinion about it.

As expected, she entered and turned around with a smirk on her face. 'Ara, Ara, Am I really that appealing to you Daichi-san? Not a bad way to grab a lady's attention.' People these days were not only superficial, but also predictable. Although, knowing Yukinoshita, she was teasing me yet again, engaging in socializing and cozening her way into people's trust. Very sinister, that. It wasn't just the fact that young men usually were very vulnerable around women, it was also the fact that women like Yukinoshita were fully aware of the results their actions had on men, and could very easily manipulate their way into someone's trusts. I had to be careful around this one, as I always had been since I had first met her. Well, I hoped I had. Since I was eating with her in a café already, I couldn't be so sure anymore. I never actually allowed anyone to eat with me. That she had managed to manipulate me into doing so already was not a good sign at all. I looked for avenues for retreat but her eyes really pinned me down. She was staring at me quite openly now. It's rude to stare at people like that, Yukinoshita-san.

I decided to not respond at all, motioning her into the cafe with my eyes, and taking a seat at the far end of the cafe with the wall to my back. I saw Yukinoshita approach my side of the table and she sat on the chair besides me rather than the one in front. Aha, new tactics. The old ones weren't working so she had resorted to physically intimidate me by sitting close. It was important to not show that I was ruffled by this behavior, so I simply ignored the warmth coming from her, and looked at the menu.

'A plain croissant, and coffee, milk and extra sugar please.' I said politely to the waitress, who had come over. 'Apple juice' Yukinoshita said offhandedly, turning towards me with upturned eyes.

'Seriously, Daichi-san, when a lady makes an effort at conversation, you should be a little responsive' she pouted. But I was a veteran at killing conversations and making light moods rather darker. Heck, I did that even if I didn't make the effort. Fumio the conversation killer, that was me.

'Seriously, Yukinoshita-san' I mimicked her. 'Why not talk about something relevant, rather than engage in meaningless pleasantries'.

'Serious conversation? About what? Life? Love?' she leaned in a bit closer.

Rolling my eyes, I replied 'Why don't we start with your studies, lady?'

'But I'm the class topper' she objected.

'Not anymore, you aren't' I shot back.

She frowned in response. 'Well, give me some credit. I have been at the top of the class for some time now. I'll regain my place eventually.'

'It's almost as if there is something on Yukinoshita-san's mind that has been distracting her from her studies. So, would you care to talk about it?' I asked feigning interest. Time to ruffle a few feathers.

The response was palpable if not immediate. She was sometimes easy to play, I mean manipulate, I mean talk to. Jeez, I am no master manipulator, looking seven or eight steps into the conversation, gauging responses, and predicting what their questions would be ahead of time[2].

She leaned in closer, trying to distract me. 'Let's talk about your love life instead, shall we?'

'I'm a loner.' I responded immediately. 'Always was, always will be. Now let's move on to what's bothering you.' Her pout intensified, if that was the right word for it.

'What do you mean? There are no distractions. I'm fine. Everything's well and good.' She responded.

'See that's what I mean when I say you converse meaninglessly.' I said. 'Why not spend more effort being a little more genuine than fake a flowery demeanor.' Why wouldn't people talk about things that mattered? I get the trust issues part, but if it was so difficult to talk about what was bothering you, you really should be talking about something still relevant, like world peace, or why electrons also behave like waves, or the life of Archimedes, or who let the dog out? Nevertheless, it would seem that something rocked her then and there with that sentence, the reaction was quite visible. I was intrigued by what I had hit on, and wondered what part of what I had just said had caught her attention.

'Allright,' she said, her face darkening, 'You want to talk about serious things, let's do that. I warn you though. I am usually the kind of person who expects an exchange of information. If I am honest about something, I expect you to fully reciprocate the trust I place in you and talk about yourself as well.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' I replied rather coolly.

Yukinoshita paused, allowing the waitress to set down their plates and leave.

'Very well, then, Fumio Daichi-san.' She started. 'Since we are on a serious topic, what do you think of love?'

Oh dear, this was going to be one long conversation.

Notes and References:

[1], In a university, a TA is a Teaching Assistant, who teaches a generally easier course as a part of his studies as a graduate student.

[2], reference to Sherlock the TV show, where Sherlock predicts the lawyer's and court people's questions far in advance.

A/N: Hello all. Welcome to my very first fan fiction story. I am sorry you find it a bit boring, all that stuff, etc, etc. With the apology out of the way, I would like this piece of writing to be seen as something along the lines of slice of life. There is a new character as you have all read. Most conversations will be centered around Yukinoshita Haruno, a character I find fascinating, and I will introduce some other mature characters as well. Think of this series as a running commentary on daily life as seen by its characters, especially as seen by Haruno. I would the story to progress in the form of arcs on several issues that Haruno faces. There isn't going to be much action, and most probably no romance either, so you have been warned. Please enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What is love? Is it an illusion? Can you somehow define what love is? Aren't emotions by themselves undefinable because they are emotions? Then the question becomes, what constitutes love? Or if the neuroscientist is to have his way, isn't love a bunch of neurotransmitters, an electric circuit that works on molecules and chemistry and electricity?

To look at love from a psychological perspective, a person would find love to be reduced to sets of three things: attachment, caring and intimacy, or some variant of that.

Stupid Fumio, I thought. Enough of that, love was when sad romantic songs made sense. Which was what I proceeded to expostulate in a rather grandiose fashion:

'Love is when all the romantic songs you've heard start making sense.' I could imagine gasps from all the amazed ladies all around me. I reveled in my moment of sheer genius, but something was wrong, I could feel it. I looked towards Yukinoshita and she had the most disapproving of faces I have ever seen. Sardonic even.

'Have you ever been in love?' She asked abruptly. I blinked dis-concertedly.

Oh dear, this was where I fell short on everything. I could very well postulate what love might or might not constitute, but I could never be sure. I had never actually loved someone before. But if ever there was a person who could come up with an idiotic answer it was me.

'Well…Yes, I have been.'

'Would that be the love that you have for your parents and siblings?'

Tch, she was all over me right now, she could see through all the strategies I played. But seriously, was I really that hopeless? Had I never actually felt in love with someone? I searched and searched…and came up with nothing. Nada, nil, zero.

'I will take your silence as a yes. That's rather pathetic of you, Daichi-san.'

'Fine then. If you're such hot stuff, define love.' I shot back.

'I asked you first, so I think it's fair you go first. Besides, weren't you all 'Let's talk genuine stuff' right now?' She had me there. I hate intuitive people.

'Allright. I'll have a crack at this.'

'….'

What am I supposed to say? I think it was important for me to figure out where she stood on things first. Time to divert attentions.

'Can I ask a question of you?'

'No. Go ahead, tell me what love is?' Instantly shot down. Completely taken for. If I were in a boxing ring, this would be the knockout.

I decided to go back to my basics. Philosophize about love.

'You need to answer my question first.' No, I had backed down at the last second. Heh, I was pretty pathetic wasn't I? But I had a solid plan. I needed to figure out what she thought about love first. If I could find some discrepancies, I might be able to point them out, discuss them, and hopefully turn the mean Yukinoshita into a more socially responsible person.

Was that what I wanted? I had no idea what I wanted to do with Yukinoshita. But every time I saw her playing with people's emotions, I was reminded of clever people who never truly understood what emotions such as trust, love and all that really constituted, and then went to extremes to understand them, hurting others in the process. I wanted to prevent that, if I could.

'Fine, what's the question? Don't bore me please?' The sardonic grin was still there. I had to play carefully.

'What do you figure love is? Let's be a bit clearer here. I'm talking about romantic love. But if you want, you could start with the love you receive from your family. After all, that's love too. And since neither of us are currently romantically involved with someone, family is a good place to start too.' I could literally see the cogs and wheels in her head turn around, and she suddenly broke into an even more sardonic, and perhaps to an extent, cold smile.

'So that's how things go for you genuine people? You make me think we're still talking romance, and suddenly you spring family on me?'

'Hey, we're still setting a premise for our discussion. I gave you the choice didn't I? You could talk about either. And the two are really not all that different anyway.'

'Fine, fine.' She sighed. 'Let's start with hypotheticals. What does it take for a person to love another?'

I was frankly taken aback by the question. She's certainly smarter than I thought. 'Isn't that the part where attraction comes in? You find yourself attracted to another person, and you…fall in love? Maybe?' Not good. I was off to a stuttering start.

'Really…' Yukinoshita looked out the window with a faraway look. 'You're just like the others.'

Nope, that wasn't it. I had been un-prepared for that question, so I needed time to regroup. I decided to try again. 'No, not really. I guess what I want to really say is people who love one another have a lot of different… well, there are so many aspects to it. I would imagine trust is one of the biggest of them. You cannot love someone you don't trust. Loyalty, perhaps. Because there is no other way you would know for sure that a person sticks to you. And perhaps that is very important, in that you know that if you ever get into trouble, or make trouble, as inevitably you will, that the other person has your back.'

Yukinoshita's eyes lit up. 'All right. That's what you say love is. Then where is the attraction? Where does that come from? And what about infatuation?' I had struck some chord there. I had to capitalize on it.

But her questions brought me to a standstill. What about attraction? 'I guess attraction comes from your background, the kind of people you like would be dependent on people you have liked since when you were a child. That's my guess anyhow. I have no idea what infatuation is based on though. I've never felt it.'

She had a mischievous glint. 'So you _can_ be honest at times, Daichi-san. Well, that's no good. As a beautiful and smart person, I have to deal a lot with infatuation. I can understand that you don't have to, and I am envious of your position as a nobody.' She certainly knew how to deliver her thinly veiled insults. Tch, this one was arrogant _and_ smart. Well, she started it. I decided to strike back.

'Come to think of it, Yukinoshita-san, there do seem to be a lot of people around you, no doubt. But I have never seen too many people stick around with you. Why do you think that is? Do people find you manipulative? Or perhaps you are too arrogant… No wait, I have it, people are unable to keep your company because you have other things in mind and so you are unable to give the attention they want. It could be your University studies on your mind, but you are second in class, and I know your studies aren't declining, you've been pretty consistent with your grades. So that leaves family. How have things been at home, Yukinoshita-san?'

Had my strike back been too successful? Yukinoshita seemed to be losing color fast. I decided to preempt a storming out by an apology. I was afraid she would simply through her juice at my face and run out.[1] 'I apologize if that's not what you wanted to hear. Although you are free to talk about it if you want…' I decided to leave an avenue open for continuing this discussion.

'No, no, that's fine Daichi-san.' She seemed to brighten a little. 'You really are perceptive. You remind me of another young man who is just as perceptive, maybe a little dense, but perceptive enough. Not that you aren't.' She had lost me there completely. She was probably talking about someone she knew, but at this point, I decided not to pry. The best way to go, I decided, was to let her talk it out rather than prompt her for more.

And I was rewarded for my patience after a minute or so of silence.

'What was it that you said about love when it comes to family?' Huh, this was going in another direction entirely.

Strange, I seem to be having flashbacks. I decided to voice them.

'Allright. Let me tell you a story.' She seemed to perk up at that. 'So this is obviously about a friend of a friend of a friend.[2] This guy had a pretty good life up until the point where he made a huge mistake. The mistake really ruffled some big guys up top in the place he was studying at. So this guy fell out of favor and was forced to relinquish his scholarship. And that was when I- the guy I know really found out who was what. He found friends abandoning him to his fate, not that he had too many friends, he never did trust them anyway. But there was something that struck him very forcefully. Well, did I say him? It could be a her too, you know…So anyhow, he realized something very important at that point, and it was what gave him confidence to-, I mean it was what gave _him/her_ confidence to do what he had always wanted to do with his-ahem, his/her life. And that was, to be free, to find freedom in what he did. He/she realized that no matter what he did, he would always have the support of the people who truly loved him/her. And things fell into place for him after that. He was able to find another scholarship. Figured out what he wanted to do with his life, and found out what family was all about. I think that should explain what your family is for.

They are always there to help you. I always found myself to be strangely dissonant with my parents before that, and a lot of that was their fault as well, in not communicating with me as well as they should have. But in the end, I-ahem he figured out that no matter what happens, they will be there to protect you, and that they seem so insistent on certain things because they really do care about you and don't want you to be jostled around by life and some of it's harsher experiences.'

After that long monologue, I sat silently, looking out of the window rather pensively. It was sometime before either of us moved from our seats. I abruptly remembered where I was and took out my phone to check the time. I think I better get moving if I wanted to get to my class in time. I got up, Yukinoshita looking at me inquisitively. I signaled to the waitress, and paid for the both of us, Yukinoshita looking on in an amused fashion. She might have thought of arguing, but I smiled to let her know I had it. What can I say, I'm such a gentleman.

We walked out, and I turned towards Yukinoshita. But before I could say anything, she raised her finger. 'Let me accompany you to your class please.' That got me curious, so I didn't say anything. We continued walking, and I lapped up the silence. Since she wanted to walk with me, it would be better if I let her speak what was on her mind rather than push her.

'First of all,' she took me out of my reverie, 'it was painfully obvious who that story was about.'

'What are you talking about? I told it was a friend of a friend who could be a female too.'

She smiled mockingly, and I decided to let it slide with a smile of mine own. I never was too much of an actor.

'I see what you are talking about. I guess I do not have your experiences, but perhaps there are things that I do not see about family and love, and I hope I will be able to figure them out. You were right about some things that keep bothering me about my family. Perhaps we can talk more about it some other time…'

I was surprised by Yukinoshita admitting that she did have problems. Frankly, I was amazed, but that was probably because she looked so in-control and perfect from outside. Another reminder to me that everyone, _everyone,_ had their own set of problems no matter how things looked on the outside.

We had come close to my class, and I felt strangely…nostalgic, perhaps disappointed that this conversation had come to an end. I most certainly wanted to pick it up some other time.

'You know; I did enjoy today's conversation. I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of continuing it some other time.' I said rather carefully.

'It's settled then,' she said with her usual bubbly energy, 'we'll sit together whenever we meet next time. I still have unanswered questions.'

'I may not be the best person to answer them.' I said. 'My views tend to be more…eccentric.'

'I wouldn't bother conversing with you, if you weren't a wierdo.' She laughed

Tch, I have feelings you know. 'Very well, try to stay focused on your classes, okay?'

'Oh, worry about your own grades, Daichi-san.' She took off with a wave leaving me alone in the cold corridor, with sunlight filtering through the see through panes that passed for a roof in the building.

 **A/N:** Hello all. I just wanted to let you all know that I will be trying to update rather frequently since I get back to college in a few days, and I'm going to get busy after that. Thank you for your reviews. Some specific points on some of your reviews: I have never considered Hachiman to be on Haruno's level when it comes to maturity on life. While his outlook is incredibly mature for a person his age, it comes nowhere near where Haruno and Shizuka are. Which was why I felt the need to start off with another character. We know how Hachiman feels towards Haruno, and that he is filled with insecurities. I need someone more realistic for conversations with her in order to bring her character out, which according to my intuition is quite wonderful.

Shizuka is just round the corner, I have set up the stage for her entry. She will come in and I hope she has a huge influence on both the current characters. I originally planned Shizuka to have these conversations with Haruno, but I just cannot seem to get a read on the two and their history. Whatever it is, it is fascinating. Either way, if there is one character I respect the most in the Oregairu world, it is certainly Shizuka. Someone take her already! If no one does, I will be forced to…

Also, I'm afraid there isn't much romance planned currently. I intend to explore Haruno's childhood and influences, and why she acts the way she does. And her world views on certain things. That can change, however, if there is a demand for it. We'll see.

Either way, do keep the reviews coming…

References:

[1]: That's what happens everywhere when you manage to offend a woman…

[2]: You have to get this reference guys. Hachiman comes out with his story of rejections…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is heavy on concepts, and the discussion goes into Haruno's life. You have been warned. Don't expect fluffy love-dove situations in this one (not that either of the previous two had any. I really suck at them)

.

.

.

The classes had just gotten out after her afternoon session. She had never much enjoyed the afternoon sessions, they tended to be sleepy times, and everyone would be drowsy after just having had lunch. But it was Fumio's class she had just attended, and he had managed to keep things very interesting indeed, what with his engaging style of teaching, walking around the class asking questions, pranking sleepy students, and letting everyone have a generally good time, while at the same time explaining the material he needed. Teachers in his vein were so rare. You usually had a boring old man with glasses who would ramble on and on about something, not caring about the fact that half the class was asleep, until the torturous 50 minutes were over, then ask the stupidest of questions: 'Does anyone have any questions?'. Fufufufu, she seriously felt like strangling that old man. The student's didn't care much either about whether the old man had actually explained properly or not. Very annoying indeed.

Unfortunately, Fumio had seemed to be in something of a hurry. He had left class 2 minutes earlier, which was uncharacteristic of him, given how particular he was about time. Seriously, he never tolerated being one minute late himself, but did not mind students walking in a half hour late; very eccentric indeed. She had wanted to continue the discussion they had had four or five days back. He had managed to take her by surprise back then, and she had been thinking quite a lot about her family, especially about Mother and Yukino chan. But with the annual public event with the elementary schools and orphanages that the Yukinoshita family usually held just around the corner, she had found herself thinking more and more about what her family, and more importantly the things that dictated the family's businesses, meant to her in reality.

Things were getting very hectic, and although she had always thrived under pressure, performing on all stages with grace that her father constantly lauded her for, this time around, she felt as if she had something to prove. Not to the family, or their business friends or anyone else in particular. No, she felt very uneasy about herself. What had she wanted from herself, what pleased her the most? Was her family really worth her attentions?

She would never consider hurting any of them purposefully. Her family was everything for her. But she desperately needed to understand where everyone stood on things, and take her own questions from there. A caring and doting father, who could easily be pushed into doing anything she wanted, a domineering and calculating mother, whom she always had to desperately please because she wanted leverage to negotiate with and convince her of things here and there as they came up, and finally a cute little sister who was currently blundering around rather blindly, looking for a foothold in a world where everything around her seemed cold, alien and fake. Except that one person, who was himself struggling to find his own place in the world. How much can you trust a person whose sole ambition in life is to become a house-husband? Seriously, that boy really needed to get his act together. Oh, he would come running for Yukino just as soon as she opened herself to him, as she was slowly but inexorably doing right now, but that would take time. Up until then, and even after that, she would herself need to take care of that helpless little sister; just as she had been from when she had been so little, so strong headed. She knew Yukino would call herself independent, but no one was truly independent, and that's what she was truly missing. Perhaps she wanted some time away from family politics, and had therefore decided to stay by herself, with of course full backing from the father who could easily be pushed into doing his daughter's bidding. But running away from mother should have been the last thing she should be doing.

Well, enough about her sister. She had things about herself that she needed to worry about. Which was why she looked for tenth time at her mobile phone. Fumio-san had taken off very quickly, and she had desperately wanted to further talk to him. But she wouldn't bother him right now. There was someone else she could bother though. Someone she hadn't talked to in a while. In fact, now that she thought about it, that stupid, pointless excuse of a Valentine's day substitution Chocolate event was where she had last met her. Time to call in someone from her past who could help her figure out one or two things.[1][2] She would have to be careful around her though. Although the person was trustworthy, she never wanted to show her vulnerabilities to someone she didn't fully trust.

With a sigh, Haruno pressed the call icon on the screen, and waited for her to pick up.

'Hello, Hiratsuka Shizuka here. Who's this?'

'Hello Shizuka-chan.' Haruno said with a smile.

'Oh, is that you Haruno?'

'Oh, you recognized me. So, how's school? How are the kids? Are they too much trouble on an old woman these days?'

'Haruno…' If she had been around a one-mile radius, Haruno knew she would have thrown a punch at her, not that it would hit her even if she were serious.

'So you call me after such a long time to trade insults? While we're at it, how's that phony façade coming along? Learn any new tricks on manipulating people? Oh, and how're things with the family?'

She had hit right where it hurt with that last comment on the family. Haruno seriously considered cutting the phone then and there. After a long silence, Hiratsuka sensei sighed on the other end.

'I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I apologize-'

Haruno gave a fake laugh. 'Ah hahaha, you really thought I was offended didn't you. It's wonderful what silence can do to a conversation.'

She heard another sigh from the other end of the phone. 'So, I'm assuming this isn't exactly a social call, is it?'

'Do you remember that Chocolate making whatever you call it festival we had last year? You said we could talk.'

The voice on the other end immediately took a much more serious tone. 'Do you want to talk, Haruno? I mean, really want to talk. I don't want you playing games with me or we might as well not talk.'

'No, I do want to really talk. Frankly and honestly.'

'Frank and honest…two words that definitely seem out of place for you, Haruno. Is everything all right? You don't sound like yourself… No, I'm not being sarcastic. That's a genuine question.'

'Well, I had time to think about things. So…'

'I'll be there as soon as school is out. Which would be after an hour. You are going to attend that fundraiser for the orphanages and schools right?'

'Of course, our family is heavily involved in it.'

'Well, I need to deal with a few things on my end. The school is participating too, you know. The Student council needs to be put straight on a few things. Especially the council president. She does seem to waste a lot of time around, running between other clubs. Reminds me of another president I worked with.'[3]

'Well, we all have our struggles, Sensei. So, is 4 fine?'

'Half hour to get there.'

'4:30 then. I'll be at the library.'

'See you.'

Haruno put the phone down and got up from the bench. She might as well finish up some of her assignments till then. Things were getting out of hand lately, what with the increasing work load. Seriously, second year at university was definitely tougher than the first. She sighed and grabbed her bag.

.

.

.

.

.

It was already 04:40. She was late and that irked Haruno more than she could care to admit. It was, she realized, a consequence of what she could imagine to be a request of help. Hiratsuka sensei had accepted her request of help, or so she was assuming Shizuka-chan would assume the call for a talk to be, and she didn't want Shizuka-chan to play around with her. Haruno decided she would abruptly leave, making some excuse or the other if the conversation became awkward.

That moment, her phone buzzed.

'Where-'

'Haruno, come to the parking lot please.'

Haruno ignored her own irritation and walked to the parking lot to see Shizuka-chan's flashy sports sedan. 'Are we going somewhere?' She asked into the phone.

'Yeah, I thought we could talk it over elsewhere…in a more private setting.'

Haruno hung up, walked to the car, and got in. 'Where do you want to go.'

'We'll see.' She said rather mysteriously. That irked Haruno yet again. She wanted to have atleast some control over where they were going, and the conversation they wanted to have. Seriously, Shizuka-chan didn't even know what they were going to talk about yet.

Seeing Haruno's face darken, Hiratsuka smiled. 'Just trust me for now.'

She started driving and Haruno looked out of the window, wondering what she wanted to talk about. What had gotten over her that she had decided to call Shizuka-chan? Was she getting so desperate for company? No, that wasn't it. She was getting desperate for some genuine company. She had had enough of all those people who kept flocking around their home, and her regular crowd of wishy washy young men and women. This was a disturbed time for her, she decided. A time for questions. And the answers could most certainly not be found with her regular crowd. She was sure of that. Perhaps that was why she found herself bothering Hikigaya so much, and Yukino, and Daichi-san as well.

It looked like they were there, wherever there was. Oh wait, this place looked familiar.

'Isn't this the University community hall where the event is going to take place?' she asked Shizuka-chan.

'Yes. That's right. I thought we could talk things over while setting up some small hardware required for the event. Small stuff that the school needs to perform their play. You don't mind do you?' She asked sincerely.

Haruno shook her head, feeling a bit dazed. Tch, did Shizuka-chan think she was a manual laborer who could be pressed into working for her and running her various errands? Nevertheless, it gave her something to occupy her hands with while she figured out something to say.

Haruno seriously started thinking about how she would want to start this conversation. Wait a minute, did she even know what she wanted to talk about? Much less, how she would convey what she wanted to say…

The two started with small boxes of confetti that the kids volunteering from the elementary schools would throw out, shifting the cans and boxes from place to place. Haruno lost herself in the work, not thinking about anything but the task she was given.

'Shizuka-chan?' she said suddenly. Hiratsuka sensei turned towards her and smiled, encouraging her to continue.

'What are families for?'

Hiratsuka sensei sighed and put the box she carrying down. She lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall behind her, taking methodical puffs.

'Family, huh.' She sighed again.

'Your family is your biggest supporter in life. They are the people who will stick with you no matter what.'

And Haruno had wondered about that. This was what Daichi-san had hinted at the other day. But if your family was there to support you then-

'Then why are they so…annoying. Boring, some of them. Some others manipulative. I need to negotiate for everything. Why is it so hard to be around the people you call family?' Haruno realized that that entire sentence had come out in a burst, very fast and very messy.

Shizuka-chan smiled, and that was a smile Haruno had seen so many countless times, in school when things had gone wrong for her, for others. When Shizuka-chan had excused whatever problematic nonsense they had come up with, with a motherly smile.

'That's because every family has their own way of letting you know how much they love you. Scratch that, every person is a unique person and every person has his/her own way of letting someone else know they like him/her. The catch is to see if they do something similar to other people who don't matter to them. If they treat you the same way they treat other bothersome people, then you aren't special. Have you seen how Yukino deals with Hachiman and Yui? If you don't look too closely, you would think she hates both of them. But look closely, and you'll realize that it's…different between those three.'

Haruno had her hands clenched, and she spoke in a voice that sounded ugly even to herself, 'Then why is it that none of them understand that I love them as well, but that I need my own space to work for myself too?'

It felt like Shizuka had had a thought. She straightened her posture and crushed the cigarette stub in the cigarette holder.

'This is about Yukino isn't it? I know what you've been trying to do with her.' She had a small sad smile as she said that. That seemed to inflame Haruno even more.

'Really?...'

Intimidation tactics worked well if they were accentuated with long silences after general questions. Haruno had experienced that from her mother. It had always felt to her that the raised eyebrows and a quirky cold smile would make the other person stutter and back off. But this was Shizuka-chan she was dealing with. She should've known such tactics wouldn't work with her.

Nodding her head, Shizuka-chan plunged on regardless of the cold look she was receiving.

'I do. And it's obvious enough. I have younger siblings too, you know. Besides I know I have faced such problems myself.' She sighed, and it would've been dramatic had the look on her face not been so…nostalgic, lonely.

'I had a conversation with Hachiman once…' Shizuka-chan said. That boy again, huh. Although surprised, Haruno nodded her head. It shouldn't have surprised her that they'd had a conversation like this before. He was a monster of self-consciousness after all. A strange smile came over her face at that.

'He seemed to be having problems with his relationship with the Service club at that point. He couldn't bring himself to trust either of the other two, or acknowledge the fact that he cared about them either. I'll tell you what I told him back then. It's difficult to not hurt someone you are close to. Regardless of whether they understand you or not, misunderstandings will creep up. Either way, you will end up hurting the people you love. Whether you do that by staying close, or too close, or distance yourself, you will inevitably hurt them.'

'Who am _I_ hurting? And first of all, who said anything about hurting someone?'

Shizuka-chan continued as if she hadn't heard that.

'What matters all the time is that you acknowledge the fact that you have hurt someone you loved. That's all…' She seemed to look at Haruno as if she was seeing her for the first time.

'I know you do a lot for Yukino. I know you want to keep her away from the politics of your family, and also let her decide her own fate for herself. I know you want her to have that freedom you find yourself lacking because of all the responsibilities your parents have placed on you. And a part of that is your own fault too, you know. You have egged them on, trying to be the perfect daughter for both of them, and justified their expectations as well by being not only obedient, but brilliant in all aspects. Perhaps it's inescapable as the eldest in your family, but that doesn't mean you can't have what you want for yourself…'

'How?' Haruno felt her voice cracking.

Hiratsuka Shizuka walked over and placed her arm on her shoulder. Haruno had to avert her face to not let her see the conflict on her own face.

'Search for the answers you're looking for. I know you feel betrayed when Yukino treats you so coldly. But she loves you in her own way. Just like you have been looking out for her, and she doesn't know it yet, so have your parents been looking out for you, and you probably don't know it yet. All I know is this, and I want to leave things here: There are people who care about you, and they will support you either way. What you decide for yourself cannot be denied to you ultimately, and they know that. Just keep in mind though, they haven't come to a decision regarding your future lightly. So give some thought to whatever it is they decided for you. However,' Shizuka-chan's hand came up to emphasize what she was saying, 'If at any point you see things that they don't see, try discussing it with them. Reason, argue, struggle not with them but with yourself first. If things are clearer to you first, you can explain and argue for yourself better. And those who love you will support you, no matter what decision you take. You have my word on that.'

With her eyes still downcast, Haruno nodded.

It seemed that Shizuka-chan wasn't done just yet.

'You've lost out on things you held dear to yourself. Your freedom to an extent, perhaps. Your own ambitions, maybe. But believe me when I say it, your parents have lost things too in their pursuit of whatever they wanted to do. But hurting them isn't what you should be afraid off. Make your own decisions, figure things out, and those around you will support you nevertheless.

You have done your bit for them just as they have for you. Whatever is bugging you, it's your place and your convenience, your own initiative to figure out what you want and why you want it so badly. Everything else will fall into place.'

She seemed to have come to an end to her monologue. And the silence between them stretched and stretched. Haruno was lost in her own trance and her own line of thoughts, while Shizuka looked far away through the windows into the cold darkening day.

'Allright. Let's continue with the work for now. We can finish talking later.' Shizuka-chan broke the silence.

It seems Shizuka-chan had brought her here to work just so that Haruno could give off the façade of working on menial things while she actually figured out the things she wanted to figure out. Tch, she sure thought about everything, didn't she?

The two continued working, but while Haruno's hands and legs worked automatically, her mind was entirely elsewhere, searching, looking for answers.

.

.

.

.

'Thanks for the offer, but I want to walk back home. I have a few things I want to figure out.'

To her credit, Shizuka-chan did not press Haruno. She nodded. 'Please, let me know if I can help you out any other time. I enjoyed today's conversation.' She smiled encouragingly at Haruno, and for the first time, Haruno felt that she had to give a sincere response.

'I will let you know.' Haruno looked down, 'Thank you…for everything.'

'Well, I expect you to keep your word.' With a wave, she walked out to her car in the car-park, and Haruno found herself in the empty foyer of the Community Hall all by herself. Well, she had a long walk in front of her. But she also had as many things to think about.

 **A/N**

Phew, I think I ran away with myself on this one. For the longest time, I have wanted to float some of my own theories on why Haruno is the way she is, and why she is far more than just the 'manipulative' character that people make her out to be. I have voiced out some problems that I think Haruno faces, especially with her family.

Also, no Fumio Daichi-san here. I felt I had to give Haruno a chance in one of her own conversations, since the problems are her own, and she is the one trying to figure them out.

I know the chapter might have gotten dense, but I would request serious readers who like the premise of this story to give it a chance, and perhaps read it a second time.

Please let me know about what you think about this particular chapter. It's important, and I want to see what you people think about the direction I'm taking this fic into.

Finally, I might not be around for a few weeks, so I apologize in advance for that. I will be checking my messages though.

Special shout out to Sir Weewah, whose inputs and tips have been very helpful, and Aqua Sama for encouraging the fiction. Also Kagemusha Z for reviewing and inputs.

References and Notes:

[1][2]: The Chocolate making event from Vol. 11. Yep, I had a low opinion of such an event.

[3]: Same volume, Haruno told Shizuka they need to talk more, and Shizuka agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was still dark and early in the morning and cold winds blew across the road which Fumio was working his way across, the roads filled with snow. The wind fluttered his overcoat and scarf, making him shiver despite the fact that he had been walking for half an hour and was quite warmed up.

He sighted the community hall from afar. The place was flickering with what appeared to be red and blue lights. So there were people who had reached before him. He had thought that early as he was, he would be one of the first to reach the center.

The event was one of the largest that happened every year, and most of the community's major donors and leaders were called to review the activities of the elementary schools in the previous year. But he was there for another reason. The board of community members also discussed the activities and reviewed the events that involved the orphanage he was volunteering at.

Fumio's mouth grew into an uncharacteristic smile. The one place he could find solace, the one place he actually smiled and laughed at the antics of the lively little kids, running around with their indefinite and boundless enthusiasm and energy.

He felt right at home, with the slightly strict but ever so merciful 'matron' who took care of the children like as if she was their real mother. Fumio could feel in his very bones the loss the children at the orphanage had gone through. And he well knew how much a motherly figure could bring delight to a child's life. God knows, he had himself been very lucky to have such a kind and wonderful caretaker when he had lost his own parents.

Fumio still remembered that lonely dark night, when the policewoman had knocked on their door…

He suddenly felt a harsh pain emanating from his toes and brought his hands up just in time to prevent his face from smashing into the steps that led up to the hall of the community center. Groaning, he picked himself up, and dusted his coat which was now caked with snow.

Not good, he thought. He had figured time would make all those flashbacks go away. But they just wouldn't. Angry with himself for being so careless, Fumio smashed his hand into the hard steps that led up to the hall in frustration.

Just as the door opened to reveal the ever so motherly matron. Blessed with such good looks and such a mature outlook on life, Fumio just couldn't figure out why the woman couldn't get married. Perhaps her very maturity threatened any man who wished to be in control of the relationship. It seriously was a mystery.

Men were such idiots, if he had been born five years earlier…[1], well no point in pursuing that line of thought.

"What's this, Fumio? Destroying community property now are we?" Shizuka san asked him.

"You know very well my punches can never match any that you manage to throw. Those poor kids…I wonder if you abuse anyone at the school you teach in, what was the name…Sobu High, right?

Her face split into a grin.

"Actually, I do. And he does remind me of you…"

With that faraway voice, she had just put the fear of the lord in Fumio. Wait, fear of the Lord? Where had that come from? And by comparing whatever poor soul she had condemned to the eternal damnations and torture of the almighty punching hand to himself, was this the beginning of his own torture?

"Ahem…So, how are the preparations coming along? Have we enough glamor and glitter to impress those rich snobs just so they can pull out a few thousand yen and keep reminding their electorates and the society in general how generous they are with money, and the charity they support, and all that cra-well, I meant stupidity."

Whew, that was a close one. No swearing anywhere near the orphanage premises. He had already experienced that punch that one time. Not that he hadn't deserved it, now that he thought about it. That had been a close one, what with Shizuka san already starting to rub her knuckles. Instead, she put on a frown, a reprimanding one at that.

"Shouldn't we be thankful that we get what we do get from our community to support these children? What does it matter to us if they brag about it later on or not? Or who they brag about it to. They're politicians, well, most of them, and if giving charity strokes their ego, it's all the same to us. What matters is that we do get the money and we are able to spend it on the welfare of those who deserve it."

She certainly had a point. And another thing he loved about this woman was that she would never call the children 'orphans' or give them some such euphemisms. It was as if they were her own. It made him all the more determined to help her in her tasks. But he couldn't let that argument slide either.

"Wouldn't you say that whatever you do, you do with an intention at your heart? Isn't that intention more important than a bunch of political points they score when they make a show of how much money they give?"

A disapproving frown came over her face.

"We deal with practicalities, Fumio. Money is money. Whatever goodness of heart they possess, we have no right to judge them, despite how things might appear. Also, I know for a fact that neither I nor you can provide the amount of money they provide, and beggars certainly can't be choosers.

Now, get inside before you catch a cold or punish some more inanimate objects with those useless punches of yours."

"I can punch very well too, you know." Fumio grinned as he slid past her into the warm hall.

"Right. Whatever you say, kiddo."

"Wait, you don't believe me?" Fumio said in mock fury. "I have a brown belt too[2], you know."

"Oh, is that the same as black belt, though? What, couldn't get over the finish line and finish the last level, hmm? Too tough for you, was it?"

"Exactly as tough as it is for you to get marr-ophhhfff" He had _not_ seen that one coming. As he lay rolling on the floor, Fumio could only berate himself for being so insensitive towards the lady.

.

.

.

.

Things had been set up to a tee here in the hall. The previous days had been rather hectic, and Fumio regretted not being able to spend as much time with his students as he should have had. Nevertheless, early preparation was always a good strategy to implement things when it came to large and crucial important events such as this one. He had to admit, this meeting would be crucial. He certainly couldn't pay for the expenses of the orphanage. Heh, he could barely pay for himself. Nevertheless, he was in a good position. At least he didn't have to depend on someone else for his sustenance. Independence had always been vital to him.

People had started streaming in, and the early morning light had dispersed the fog that had accumulated the night before.

Fumio could clearly see that people had come as much for posing in front of the cameras, as few as they were, as for actually doing something to help the community. Especially those obnoxious women…

Shaking himself out of the reverie of negative thoughts, Fumio went backstage to make sure the audio systems were good to go. Having made sure that all was in order, he decided to go to the foyer and get something to eat and drink.

A large crowd had gathered near the entrance way, and Fumio wondered briefly if it was some hotshot celebrity who had brought along his retinue of clamoring idiots along with him. Ignoring the crowd, he made his way around to get to the table where refreshments were placed.

Enjoying a packet of good old local Chiba peanuts and a bottle of milk, Fumio felt a series of taps on his shoulder. Annoyed, he turned and was confronted by a picture perfect face.

"Ah, Yukinoshita-san." He gave her a mock courtier's bow, milk and peanuts in hand." What a pleasant surprise to see you here, my lady."

Haruno giggled and regally turned sideways with a serious look on her face, as if she were posing.

Fumio raised his eyebrows to send across a silent question asking her what she was doing.

"You're no fun at all, Fumio san." She gave a mock pout from her ever so perfect lips.

Fumio sighed. She was at it again, trying to play an offended older woman who thought she would have seen something better.

Fumio decided to leave her hanging just for the fun of it. With a wave of his hand, peanut packet and all, he said "Got things to take care of Yukinoshita san. Take care."

Fumio then felt what he could only describe as a worrying impact on his right shoulder that almost had the peanuts falling from his hand and scattering all across the floor. As it were, the peanut packet was snatched from his hand, thus preventing a catastrophe. What would rich people think of him If he were to scatter a pocketful of peanuts across them? Fumio had no idea, but it was certainly worth finding out.

As for the impact, it had come from Haruno, not something that had him befuddled with surprise either.

"What?" He asked shortly.

"What are you doing here, Fumio san?" How perfect was her way of talking…No, that's not the point here, he corrected himself.

"I work here you know. As a volunteer. Now if that is all…"

He turned around to leave, and felt another light shock, this time across his back.

"It's not nice for a peasant like you to leave a lady hanging about clueless about the facility, without showing her around."

"First of all, I would like to point out your mistake in assuming that I am-"

"Yes, Yes, whatever, Fumio san. Just show me around."

Were women always so overbearing? Fumio could only imagine the plight of men married to such nauseously overbearing women. Wait a minute, something wasn't right…

"Did you just call me by my first name? My, what familiarity you show to a lowly peasant such as myself."

Fumio wasn't nearly as fast a talker as Haruno was, but he could be annoying in his own way. Without looking at her face (he assumed she had an annoyed expression on her face), he walked towards back stage. It would be interesting to see how someone who had such a…dark outlook on life such as Haruno would interact with someone as mature as Shizuka san. He hoped they would get along well enough. He planned on dumping the two together so that he could focus on his own tasks.. which mainly included relaxing.

To his disappointment, Shizuka-san wasn't around. Oh, that's right, she was representing the orphanage as the managing director of the establishment. She had a long presentation in front of her, and Fumio certainly did not envy her the task of answering obnoxiously stupid questions from idiotic people.

"Well, the show is about to start, the showing off with it, as well. Might as well take a seat and enjoy the posturing idiots who will run today's show."

Haruno had a rather surprised look on her face.

Oh that's right, Fumio thought. She was herself from one such family. She probably had to somewhere to be, and people to entertain, what with her being the eldest daughter and heir to an important enterprise.

"Sorry, if there is somewhere you'd rather be, please go ahead and join them, or your family…or wherever it is you need to go." Fumio waved his hand forward urging her away.

"Ah, no, no that's not it at all. I would much rather remain rather anonymous for this particular meeting." Her eyes kept darting towards the stage where Shizuka san had just started the introduction to what would be a long talk on the activities of the orphanage. And Fumio could detect hints of embarrassment and perhaps anxiety from Haruno. Maybe she had had an embarrassing run in with Shizuka san before? Whatever, it was none of his business, and he had no business prying.

"So, to remain anonymous, you would rather stick to me? A lesser person would certainly take that as an offense, Yukinoshita san." Fumio said with a mock offended tone.

"Ah, you know what I meant, Daichi san." She said in a flowery tone, perhaps in an attempt to appease him. That was rather amusing, Fumio decided.

Well, now that he thought about it, Haruno always seemed to have people around her. Why was it that she had sought him out in the first place? Fumio dismissed that line of thought, and looked at her for a fleeting moment, trying to discern what she was up to.

The two of them had settled on a couple of chairs placed around a table, Fumio maximizing the distance between himself and Haruno, which somehow kept decreasing despite Fumio's efforts.

And Fumio could tell very clearly that despite appearing to be interested in the presentation going on right now, there was something else on her mind that seemed to be worrying her.

Fumio held his silence though. If it was something relevant, she would bring it up in her own time.

"Fumio san?"

There it is, Fumio thought.

"Hmmm," Fumio grunted pretending to be engrossed with Shizuka san's speech.

"What was it that you said about 'posturing idiots' before?"

Wait, where had she picked up on that one from? Oh, that's right, that was when he had talked about the individuals involved with funding the orphanage.

Perhaps he should not have been so…indiscrete when it came to labeling such individuals. Most of them might do it for the show, but it was possible that some might have done it out of the goodness of their heart…Yeah, right! as if that was possible.

Yet, was it really such a good idea to let her know what he really thought about these 'high class' people? She did seem to be one of them, heck, one of their leaders if there was such a position of seniority amongst them.

"Ah, well…let's just forget about that for now and enjoy the peanuts shall we?" He offered her the peanuts with the same breath.

Fumio's distraction was flimsy at best, and he couldn't believe that was the best he could have come up with. It was truly a moment where he felt like face-palming himself.

True to her nature, Haruno's eyes narrowed in immediate suspicion.

"Realy, Daichi-san, do you take me for a dunce? You may speak without hesitation about what you were about to say."

Tch, she really was perceptive, wasn't she? Well, she did keep surprising him. With a sigh, Fumio resolved to keep this discussion as diplomatic as possible.

"Well, I seem to think, rather counterintuitively according to some people, that a person's intentions, when it comes to whatever actions he/she takes, are really important in determining…well, everything he/she does."

"Do go on."

Fumio made a sweeping gesture with his hands, trying to stress his point.

"Look at all this. Is this really necessary? Do people really have to organize such large flimsy events that cost money themselves, mind you, just to show off how much they are spending on their society? Shouldn't people see their next generations-" he pointed out the children, "as their immediate successors, and take it on themselves as a responsibility to help them grow up in a safe environment where they can make themselves useful as productive members of society and lead a good life for themselves?"

"Ah, so posturing is strictly a bad thing because…wait, you really haven't made a point against posturing that is valid you know. What really is your point, again?"

Fumio sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot of that these days. And now that he was about to launch into a full scale explanation of what he had meant, there went the diplomatic approach out the window.

"Look here, my point is this. Instead of all this posturing, why not simply give the money to the fund, and cut out the obnoxious show?"

"And, what" her voice seemed to take a sharper note, "is wrong with a little 'posturing' as you refer to it? It seems that you are missing a couple of points here, Daichi-san."

She seemed to refer him with a formal name. So that had really gotten under her skin, huh?

"First, the people who have contributed their money need to know that it's being well spent. They cannot blindly trust everyone who works here, since you need accountability to help an organization function better."

What was it with everyone raising such valid points against him today? Today was certainly a loss for him when it came to logic.

"Second, what is wrong with some 'posturing'? Don't people always do that? Isn't that how politics plays out? You build a good brand image in front of the people and lead them on from there."

She seemed to have come to a satisfactory conclusion to her arguments, and Fumio had to agree with some of that logic. It made sense from her point of view. She did after all belong to a family of politicians, and there would be quite some amount of posturing when it came to their public lives.

But did this mean that that was where she had learned her posturing from? All that he saw of her in her life as a student and in her interactions with her fellow students, even teachers, not to even mention those interactions he did not see, had a front to them, as if her actions were leading to something else.

And a lot of what she had said also didn't make sense to him.

"Haruno-san, shouldn't your second point be the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

With a sardonic grin on his face, Fumio said, "Shouldn't politicians work in favor of the people and then, if they have a good image, and of course they can only have a good image when they have served their people well, can they use their image and posture to move on to higher things."

"But Fumio san," Haruno had a look of an elder chiding a naïve younger boy, which sent alarm bells ringing in Fumio's head, "cannot good image be built up? Through just these kinds of events, where a person can advocate the charity that he spends, and hence win over the local community? After all people only believe what they see, and you cannot sell to the people the good acts that you have done in private. Isn't that true?"

Fumio tilted his head, thinking furiously. More than anything else he had always believed that goodness of deeds came from having good intentions. What Haruno was suggesting was that in order to have good social standing among people, one had to show off his/her good deeds. Nevertheless…

"Ah, well Haruno san, I think you're right."

Damn was she easy to read this woman. Her face fell, if only for a very small amount of time. This cleared a few things in Fumio's mind.

"You're really only playing the devil's advocate, aren't you? You don't believe that at all. Tell me, what is it that you really believe? What's really bothering you."

Haruno's face twisted into a cynical smile.

"I'm only telling you how I see things in society, at least the one I live in."

And in that statement, Fumio saw how things were for her. She had been raised in a society where what you showed to others was what you got credit for. Forget just her society, people were always very quick in assuming what a person had or had not done. And unless people were explicitly shown the how and the why of the actions of a certain person, there would always be doubt and gossip. No matter how much a person tried to act for a people's good, there would always be misunderstandings regardless of how good the communication. One could never rely on verbal communication to get across why he/she was doing what they were doing.

This wasn't something new to Fumio. On some level, he had always known how society and a large group of people behaved towards an individual trying to do good, but he had never imagined that someone like Haruno would realize the superficiality of it all.

"Is anything ever genuine?" She muttered almost to herself, as if lost in her own reverie.

"No." replied Fumio, and Haruno raised her eyebrows, giving him her usual fake smile.

"How come? I never took you for a sheer pessimist, you know?"

"Well, let me modify that statement. What I meant was, it isn't possible to look for something true and…sincere if you keep looking at people the way both of us are right now."

"And how are we both looking at people right now, Fumio san?"

"Let me take your father's example, if I may. Do you think your father is a corrupt politician?" He was playing with fire here. He certainly could not accuse someone of corruption without cause, nor was it his intention to do so. He needed a response from her though. And predictably, Haruno's face grew dark.

"I would be careful with such words, Fumio san."

"Just answer the question."

"No, of course not."

"And why do you think not?"

"I know him. He does things from his heart. He serves people not for his position but because that's what he likes to do."

"Were you an outsider though, and you were a cynical person, would you really believe that your father is a good politician? Because common people tend to look at politicians as corrupt entities."

"What's your point?" She was getting irritated, and that was good, thought Fumio. Always rumble them before hitting them with the goods.

"Nothing…" He toyed with her. "I just want you to know that while people from the outside cannot possibly know what your father does for his community, does not mean that he is a corrupt person who only pockets money for welfare. What I'm trying to say is…Jerry was always better than Tom." That scored him a smile from her. He had wanted to lighten the mood.  
"On a serious note though, what I'm trying to say is I don't think it's fair for us to cynically classify everyone as non-genuine just because they do show off some of their deeds to the society. There might be people who do much more for their community. In fact, looking at your father, I'm sure there are people like that."

"So genuine exists…"

"Yeah, you just have to look for it closely. If you're lucky, you'll find it. As for those who would try to cheat you, I have always believed in Karma. You get what you give. You might cheat someone today, but it'll balance out eventually. Like a boomerang returning to hit you back."

Shizuka san had given over command of the stage to a pot-bellied, but good natured man who had been introduced as Yukinoshita, Haruno's father. And while Haruno looked on distractedly, Yukinoshita san kept cracking jokes and lightening the mood around the hall. He really was a good person. Fumio wondered why he hadn't had as much an impact on Haruno's political upbringing. Maybe he had been too busy with his own career. Not his business though.

Fumio was suddenly attacked by a whirlwind of small kids, and the chief of this motley rowdy group presented himself, and mock-saluted him.

"Begging your pardons, siiir," Kazuma had combed his hair today, which was invariably a mess just like one of those characters from Digimon, curtsied, just like he had learned from _Oliver Twist._ "You have been summoned to the kitchen, sir."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Sorry to bother you, mam. Didn't know Fumio had a girlfriend already."

The boy really had a filthy tongue. Fumio smacked him on the head.

"Who said you could call me by my first name? And how on earth did you deduce that she was-"

The reason he had stop mid-sentence was because he felt something soft press up on his left side.

Was Haruno there? She really was looking for ways to stir up trouble.

Instead, Fumio found one of the girls he had befriended from the orphanage pressed up against him.

"Fumio san isn't going anywhere. He's staying with me." Hina said.

"All right, I'm right here. I'm not going with anyone. Now, run along, all of you." He playfully smacked Kazuma across his back.

"Sorry," With the children gone, he turned and apologized to Haruno, who had a mirthful mischievous look on her face. "That was what I have named, the Baker Street Boys."

"After Sherlock Holmes' gang? More than that, I am disappointed in you."

Fumio raised his eyes, silently questioning her.

"You denied I'm your girlfriend."  
She pouted, in what he had now come to understand as a fake way of showing her displeasure. Just like a spoilt child. No wonder so many people never went against her. She had a fake charm that people would usually come to adore.

Fumio decided it was best not to respond to her. He got up, and curtsied, just like Oliver Twist.

Then, in his heaviest English accent, "Beggin' your pardons, ma'am, but I been called to the kitchens. I'll leave the ma'am to rest on her table while I serve you breakfast." He doffed his imaginary cap and turned around.

For the second time this morning, he felt a light shock across his back. That damned bag of hers had turned into a weapon against him. Couldn't she simply call out his name and ask him to stop of she needed something?

Haruno had gotten up too. Fumio raised his eyes again to silently question her. "I'm not staying here alone, Daichi-san. Besides there's someone I'd like you to meet."

And she set off for the exit.

"Um, is this person you want me to meet outside the hall?"

She turned, looking at him inquisitively.

"That's the way to the exit. Let me show you the way to the kitchen."

He led her, ignoring her comical mistake. He would tease her later. He could imagine Haruno's mortified expression, and nothing could give him a larger sense of satisfaction than that.

 **References** :

[1]: Of course, Fumio is something like four or five years older than Hachiman.  
[2]:In Karate, where Hiratsuka sensei has black belt(highest degree of course), brown belt is one level below the black

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long in coming. I had started work on it late last week but was only able to finish it today. Nevertheless, thanks for some of the reviews that you people have posted.

Guest1, that's not a stupid question at all. I had hoped that Fumio's gender was clear. Nevertheless, for your info, he's a guy. I contemplated making the OC a woman, but being a guy myself, no man can understand the depths of a woman's mind, or so the joke goes. I felt daunted by the challenge of playing a female OC who I had no idea how she would react to various events.

Guest2, I'd love to read the theories you have on Haruno. I tried the tag with her name as you suggested, but I was unable to find it. Please forgive a clumsy person like me, and send me a link either as a message or just as a review. Like I said, in order to do my research on a subject like Haruno, I would love to read all the analyses there are on her character, and I would love to review what you wrote as well. Please just send me a link.

I have also introduced some new characters in the form of kids, who will feature later on as well.

Thanks for all your reviews people. Do not hesitate to point out mistakes, but if you don't like a particular aspect of the story, kindly state why that is so.

I will try to update round about Saturdays, so stay tuned. Cheers…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kitchen was a warm place. Warm places like this in winter are such a blessing, especially in an old hall like this that lacks proper air conditioning systems, conditioned to make the air warmer, of course.

Fumio's entrance to the kitchen had been dramatic, to say the least. Who knew kids could cause such an absolute ruckus? Take for instance, the insistence that a certain kid has in adhering to old time tested jokes that call for jabs in the most painful of areas, just for the sheer clichéd-ness of it all. Said kid had of course jabbed him in a… rather painful place, shall we say, causing him to double over.

A certain woman who had been following had tried her best not to laugh out loud, but he could see it had taken her her utmost self-control in order to avoid laughing so hard.

The downside, of course, was that the kitchen had erupted at Kazuma's[1] antics, while Fumio rolled around in obvious pain. By the time he had recovered, the little devil was long gone, with no trace left behind.

Haruno was chatting amicably with the chef who had prepared the delicious looking refreshments that were to be served. The person overseeing this menial task of serving was of course, Fumio himself.

For the umpteenth time, he grumbled to himself about the unfairness of it all. Why couldn't he make a speech on a comfortable podium while Shizuka san suffered…ahem, oversaw the serving of refreshments?

"Come on Fumio san. Don't make such a face! Just take it up like a…well, like a good sport. The kid didn't mean much from it. You don't need to look like you will hang, draw and quarter him the next time you see him."

Guess his intentions were very transparent, huh. Well, instead of Hang, Draw and Quarter, he could simply impale the kid, a la Vlad the Impaler[2]. That would also be satisfying.

"Come on, I'll help you with the serving."

Fumio's astonishment should have been obvious on his face.

"What? I do it all the time, when my father's friends come for dinner parties and so forth. I am a magnificent host, and I can host all sorts of parties and events."

"I bow before such experience. Forgive me, for I have doubted your skills, ma'am." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

She either chose to ignore it, or didn't-

"Yeah, I am much more superiorly adaptable. I am a far superior being with a higher and more qualitative skill set."

Yeah, there it was, the ever humble attitude.

"Your humble demeanor shames me, my lady. Although-"He pretended to think a bit over something.

"Do I not teach you certain topics related to mathematics?"

"Yeah, no, I already know what you're talking about in class. I just don't want to hurt your feelings by not sitting in your class and-"

"Yeah, that's fine. What does it take for you to acknowledge that I am your superior in the sciences?"

The two of them had chatted their way into the hall, as Fumio oversaw the volunteers take the trays into the hall and arrange them on the table.

Instead of answering his admittedly rhetorical question, Haruno instead gave him a smile of disapproval- and oh yeah, she had a smile for disapproval as well- and started expertly giving instructions on the placement of everything.

She was very competent when it came to even minor things like these. Fumio supposed that while these things might look small, even inconsequential to him, the way something was presented was very important to a person like her. That's what they had just talked about right now.

He really didn't know where these 'talks', if he could call them that were taking him. He had no idea what he wanted to achieve. He supposed it was very interesting for him to know someone as intelligent as Yukinoshita Haruno was, and how that head of hers worked its way through things. Fumio sighed. He enjoyed those talks, that was all. Did it need to be anything more? It was an opportunity for him to learn, that was all.

His moodiness seemed to have transmitted itself to the environment surrounding himself, and he jerked his head back up to find Haruno observing him rather closely.

"There's something about a guy who stays quiet that is…unnerving." She said, and if he didn't know any better, he could detect a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah, well, unlike guys in your society who love talking their tongues away to the abyss, I actually like to think about what I'm going to say."

"A fool's mind is at the mercy of his tongue, is that how the saying goes?"

Fumio grinned, and gave a nod.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Yeah, I definitely want you to meet him." She nodded to herself.

What was this about him meeting someone? She had mentioned that before too.

Fumio tilted his head inquisitively, silently sending across the obvious question.

"Just wait for a bit, won't you Fumio-san?" And for the first time, she smiled rather sweetly.

Fumio had always believed in the power a smile held. There was nothing more charming for him than when a child smiled in all of his/her innocence, and he counted himself lucky to see the children he worked for smile at him so often. It was the kind of thing that melted someone's heart. And such smiles were rare on an adult's face. But a genuine smile on an adult's face could be just as efficacious as a child's. And that was what Fumio found himself facing. And, as he had expected, he couldn't resist it.

Fine then, if he had to wait, then that's what he would do. He nodded his head.

The speeches, or rather the 'grandstanding', that was how he defined them in his mind, came to an end, and everyone now focused on getting themselves to the end of the hall.

Fumio had to make sure everything was in good supply, and that nothing was running out, as people kept coming and going. There seemed to be a rather large crowd around one person though, and that was Mr. Yukinoshita, member of the prefectural diet, and owner of a rather large construction company, father to Yukinoshita Haruno.

Fumio felt a compelling pressure on his back, followed by pressure on his neck.

"Fumio daaarling" came a long drawn voice. "Don't turn around. I am perfectly capable of snapping your neck as it were. I do have a black belt you know…"[3] Damn black belters. Would he be forever abused by black belters all his life just because he had decided, mistakenly of course, that brown belt was enough?

"I want to introduce you to someone. You can try to run. I can see it in your facial expressions. But expect a sharp pain in your shoulder followed by a snapping voice that will indicate the breaking of your clavicle bone. It's the weakest bone of the body, you know? How fascinating is biology…"

Fumio had never experienced such a potentially dangerous situation before. Wait, scratch that, he had been involved in a more difficult situation before. Apart from that shootout he had escaped, he had also come out of several punches alive. Bruised and beaten, but alive. That super punch he had experienced earlier this morning was also something he had managed to scrape through alive.

Should he try an escape? Where would he go to, though? Nothing could escape the long arms of Yukinoshita Haruno, though. He decided to comply this one time. He was also interested in meeting Haruno's father. He couldn't suppress his anxiety though. He really hadn't talked to someone as powerful as him before, so his anxiety was well justified, he thought.

"I'm willing to pay you whatever you want. Or I can owe you a favor. Whatever you say."

"Okay, whatever you say, Fumio san. You owe me a favor then." She chirped happily.

Fumio relaxed his shoulder, but he still couldn't completely relax because Haruno still had a hold on him.

"What's going on, Haruno? I thought you said you would accept a favor in return for releasing me."

"What? How did you come to that realization? You owe me a favor, that's it. You never said anything about letting you go. You just gave away a free favor for nothing, dearest Fumio san."

"What?!" Fumio nearly screamed in exasperation. "What are you now, a freakin' lawyer? You know what I meant. Come on, you cannot be serious!"

Fumio's exasperation had reached a boiling point. There was no way he had so simple mindedly given away a favor.

A favor was something sacred to Fumio, so when he gave someone his word, he had every intention to sticking to it. But he couldn't have been so naïve. What idiocy on his own part.

"Fumio san, I really wish I knew what you were thinking of half the time. Unfortunately, I really have no idea what's going on in that funny little head of yours. But I can certainly take what you are saying as a good indicator of what you're thinking right? You promised a favor, and now you owe me, AND you will meet my father."

With that she led Fumio through the crowd.

A man dressed in all black suit with gloves and an earpiece stopped Fumio with a stern look on his face, but Haruno waved him aside.

"Are you trying to intimidate me with your bodyguards and such, Haruno-san?"

Fumio had little material to get back at Haruno, so he picked whatever he could find to throw at her.

She wasn't one to mind him though. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shrug her dainty shoulders.

"Don't mind them, let's get there already."

"Haruno dear." A voice boomed out and Fumio knew his end was near.

Ahem, his meeting was near, that is of course.

Must not be intimidated, must not be intimidated…seemed like a mantra going through his head.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Fumio Daichi san. He is a graduate student at our university and a very good instructor. He takes one of my courses."

Mr. Yukinoshita was a man of middling height and a balding head. He was relatively in good physical condition and he gave off a rather formal and at the same reassuring aura. He reached forward with his hand and shook Fumio's with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Pleasure to meet you, son."

His use of 'son' threw Fumio back, and he looked in bewilderment at Haruno only to see her face a shade of red.

"P-Pleasure to, ahem-that is good to meet you too, sir."

What was going on with him? He never stuttered. Time to take control.

"I've heard a lot about you sir…"

"Good or bad?" He had a jovial smile on his face.

"Ah, good sir, of course it's been good. I really appreciate your continued support here at the center. We-"

"Ah, please don't mention it. And I mean that. It's my duty as a citizen and more as a representative of my community to make sure all aspects and needs of my community are met, and children are as much a part of the community as any other age group, if not the most important part."

Fumio was impressed. The man certainly spoke with an air of sincerity he hadn't seen. Maybe he was just being cynical when he countenanced the possibility that the man was a politician and was used to making speeches like this. He did seem humble about it though, and he certainly had a fire in his eyes, as if he actually did believe in what he was saying.

If that were the case, and so it looked like, then he certainly wasn't the usual stereotypical politician he had come to know from the Television. Those types usually reveled in their 'good deeds', and usually did them in order to appeal to a section of voters in order to win an election.

"Daddy has always been very concerned when it comes to the people who are not well represented in our community such as the homeless, and those without…er, that is orphans. But Daddy, I think it's also important for us to look after people like Shizuka san and Fumio san, those who actually work down here, and give so much of their time to the kids."

How did she know Shizuka san, though?

"Oh, that's perfectly correct. So it is. My daughter, you see Fumio san, keeps an eye out for everyone involved. She's very perceptive that way." He gave Fumio a disarming smile.

"So, on behalf of the community-"

Fumio couldn't let him continue the sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but may I ask of you the same thing that you asked of me? That is, please don't mention it."

Mr. Yukinoshita's eyes narrowed instantly. Fumio suddenly had the uneasy feeling he shouldn't have interrupted. But his face broke into a smile that was in every way reminiscent of Haruno's smile, her sincere one that is. Every muscle on his face seemed to break into a grin.

"Well said, Fumio-san, well said. Haruno, take note of this young man here. I'd certainly like to meet him sometime later on. Perhaps we can have a chat over a cup of coffee sometime? I'm sure Haruno would enjoy that as well." He had what looked like a secretary tapping his shoulder, and Mr. Yukinoshita abruptly looked at his watch.

"It's been a real pleasure meeting you, Fumio san. I'm really glad a person like you teaches my daughter. Do please take care, both of yourself and Haruno's. Sorry, I need to run, I'm late as it were. Haruno, dear-"He wrapped his arms about her shoulder, "Take care of yourself. Good Bye, and Thank you for all your work." He bowed, specifically more so towards Fumio and turned around walking out to the car waiting for him outside.

"Well," Haruno sighed, "That's my father."

"Yeah, he's quite something, huh."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, forgive me for my oversight earlier, I think I generalized politicians too much, but I think he really is a very good person. I can see why you would want to take after him."

Fumio must have said something wrong. Haruno seemed taken aback, even bewildered by what he just said.

"Sorry, I should not have said that. Forgive my oversight once again." Fumio bowed in apology.

"No, No, that is…that's fine." She still seemed dazed. What was it about what he had said that seemed to so bother her? Surely it wasn't her father who had surprised her in the first place.

"It's-It's just, what did you say about my father?"

Fumio frowned. He hadn't said anything negative about Mr. Yukinoshita.

"Well, I said I was wrong about my earlier assumption that all politicians are manipulative."

"No, No, about me taking after my father?"

Oh, so that's what she meant. Wait a minute, wasn't she in fact taking after her father?

"So…that's _not_ the case? I mean, I assumed…with your education and your, uhmm-inclinations, shall I say, that that's not what you want to do?"

"What _do_ I want to do?..."

Haruno once again lost herself in her own thoughts. Tch, this was beginning to become an annoying habit. Normally he was the one who would phase out and others would feel irritated or amused, depending on how close the person was to him, when that happened. So that's what it felt like when the boot was now on the other foot.

An uneasy silence enveloped the two of them, and despite all the background noises of the meeting in the hall, it was as if a time warp had enclosed the space around the two of them, Haruno lost in her thoughts, while Fumio waited uneasily, wondering whether he should excuse himself and leave.

"Follow in my father's footsteps, huh. Do you think that's a good thing, Fumio-san? Do you think it's even possible?" Her words were said with characteristic confidence, but it took experience on Fumio's part to detect hesitation and doubt there.

There were several questions that popped up in Fumio's head, starting with why he had simply assumed that Haruno would follow in her father's footsteps. Why had he assumed that? Was it because he always detected a hint of resignation when he and Haruno talked about her family? What did that mean?

"I think I've been assuming far too many things to make such observations on you. Obviously, I don't like judging situations, or for that matter people, before I have a good amount of knowledge about what I'm speaking of. In other words,… I think the reason why I assumed you would follow your father was because you had always insinuated that you are the family heir, and I imagine a family heir would get into the same line of business as their family-which is why they are called family heirs, right?"

Fumio had stuttered to a conclusion, and a playful smile played across Haruno's lips as she understood Fumio's hesitation.

"You don't need to worry about offending me, Fumio-san. Say what you would."

Fumio started thinking hard. He had always advocated the right for a student to choose whatever major or field of study they held dear to themselves. That would serve as a good starting point in terms of career advice, if that was what Haruno was looking for.

"Well, it would seem to me that you aren't really sure about whether you want to go into a certain career. So I'm going to start at the beginning.

I firmly believe that a student needs to decide for himself-herself, in your case," Fumio pointed at her, "what kind of future you want for yourself. I have always believed that a person does best what she is really good at. In order to be good at something, you need to have lots of practice through hard work. And hard work," Fumio took a deep breath, "comes from a student when and only when they are interested in what they are doing. Otherwise you are never going to bother putting in the extra effort that will make you the best at what you do."

Fumio leaned back against the table he was standing at. And then realized they had been standing for sometime, and Haruno's heels would probably be killing her. He led her to the nearest empty table. All around them, people were busy socializing and gossiping away.

Fumio smirked internally. While these people chatted away uselessly, at least he was giving advice of sorts to Haruno. That was ironic.

"Does someone _have_ to be good at what they do?"

Fumio stopped dead on his tracks at that question, his back to Haruno.

Had he ever considered why he pushed himself so much towards excelling in whatever he did? People usually called him a perfectionist, while he called himself hard working. So what made work hard?

Fumio gave an uneasy laugh. "Now that's one deep question. Let me think on that for a minute."

After some silence, "I guess that's just my opinion. But I have that opinion for a reason." Fumio took another deep breath. "I've always felt that only with practice do you become good at what you do. If you don't really like what you do, then why bother doing it? Conversely, if whatever you do is something that interests you in anyway, then why not do it properly? Or at least attempt to do it properly."

After a brief silence, Fumio surprised himself and continued.

"I've always assumed that you are good at what you do. You are one of the best students I've seen while I've taught around here. You certainly have the attitude that makes you grit your teeth and figure things out the way they should be.

I've always figured that a person can be good at whatever she does just as long as she puts her mind to it. I don't know whether it's a case of you not figuring out what to do with yourself, or perhaps you're waiting for something to happen, or for a personal landmark to occur. But I know that you can literally do whatever it is you want to do. Science if it interests you, politics-because you have the knowledge and the know how about how things work in that world."

Haruno intervened "More than you would know. I was raised up in that world, so I know it's inner machinations very well. Mother taught me that very well." The statement had all kinds of negative sentiments in it; anger, frustration and irritation. "I guess I never had a choice. I didn't decide on my own education, and mother thought it best to teach me just this, and how to survive in such an environment and such a society."

So that's how things were.

Fumio sighed. "I understand that you didn't get to choose what you want to do with yourself, and how you want to get educated. But you only know that now that you have been armed with the knowledge that you possess.

It's very rare for someone to decide what they want to do with life. Usually, one way or the other, constraints are placed, whether it be financial constraints, or time or the area a person studies in. No one has it perfect.

While for you, money is no issue, for other students, it is a huge problem. So these are things that you have no control over.

What you _do_ control, however, is how you use the knowledge and education you have armed yourself with, and what you do to benefit others."

"Whoever said anything about benefitting others?"

Fumio smiled. "Are playing the devil's advocate again?"

Haruno shook her head with sincerity.

"No, I just need to know why what you do needs to benefit others. Why can't I work for myself for once?"

Fumio drew a deep breath. This was going to be tricky.

"Allow me once again to take your father's example."

"Him again, huh."

"Bear with me. Why does he do what he does right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"His position as a member of the local diet puts him in a position where he can exploit others and line up his own pockets. Why then, does he bother with supporting charity organizations, or for that matter schools? In other words, why is he concerned about the common people of his diet?"

"I have no idea…"

Fumio tilted his head, silently demanding an answer.

"Well, all right. I remember him talking a lot about his friend who died some time back due to a rare disease. [4] But it's more about…he grew up in a very fractured family himself, and he had to work very hard to get through university. I had never…really thought about father that way…"

Haruno looked at Fumio with new interest. He had her hooked now. Now he had just had to reel her in.

A huge balloon blew up right then just besides Fumio, instantly drenching Fumio from his waist down. Haruno had a look of shock for a second, replaced in just a second with mirth and a teasing smile that very quickly grew into a long drawn laugh. It was the first time he saw her laugh as if she was really found something funny.

"Kaazumaaa…" Fumio turned around to find the source of pattering feet and the laughing voices that were running towards the exit. He had just been water balloon bombed.

.

.

.

He imagined the look on his face was one of defeat from Haruno's smile as he walked back towards the table she was still sitting on. He had roundly failed to locate the troublesome boy who had now pranked him twice.

But when he sat down, Haruno didn't mention any of that. She went straight to the point.

"I've been thinking about my father."

"Now that's a somber opening statement if I've ever heard one." Fumio fired back. She smiled at that but ignored it.

"I think I know why he loves serving others, especially his diet so much."

"Oh?"

"Well, him apart though, I still don't understand why I should follow in his footsteps."

Fumio flopped down on his chair. He would have to change clothes soon, the cold was killing him.

"About your father, it's simple." Perhaps it was the cold seeping through his soaked trousers, but Fumio had decided to stop beating around the bush. "Your father does what he does because he has a passion for it. Because what was it that Einstein said? 'Only a life lived for others is a life lived worthwhile'.

Listen, Haruno, I said this before and I say it again, you don't get to choose what your education was. But it occurs to me that would be a monumental waste for you to put aside the skills you have learned so far. It also occurs to me that you are very skilled at manipulating your way out of, or into situations which give you leverage."

Because he had seen her do it all so often, not just in his class, but with her classmates, with Fumio himself, and with many others, it all made sense to him that she was raised that way.

"As for why you should serve others, that is not something that I can teach you or tell you why that is such a noble occupation and obligation. All I know is that you are in a position where you can help others, and I know you do that all so often. In your own quaint different way, perhaps, but you still do it.

So the question then becomes, why-"

"Is that why you help others? What do you get out of it?"

That statement came out of the left field, but Fumio replied immediately.

"While what I do has nothing to do with this conversation-"

"It does. I need to know why you would consider helping children who jab you in all the wrong places," she smirked, "and water bomb you."

"Man, when you say it like that, I really feel depressed.

I help them because I know how lonely it can be when you have no one around to guide you. Food can be scrounged somehow, friendships made, but people who wish you well are very rare to come by. I do it because for me, it is doubtless a passion.

I don't know whether you can find a passion in helping others. Actually, I know you will, it's one of the things that put your own life in perspective. Just to give you a small example, I know you don't feel very strongly attached to your mother because of all the heavy-handedness she has dealt with you, at least I feel that from what you have to say about her. But only a child who has lost his/her mother can tell you the value of a mother. It's little things like that, which actually become the Centre point of someone's life when they lose something or someone they didn't appreciate. If they don't value what they have."

Fumio felt he was steadily becoming emotional, and deemed it necessary to stop himself right there. The two stayed silent, but this time the silence, despite being heavier, felt more comfortable.

"Fumio-san,-"

"Just drop the san already."

She quirked her lips at that.

"Very well, Fumio, I think I'd definitely like to try to understand a little bit more about what you do-no, also what my father seems to be doing a lot of times. Do you mind me joining you people here? I also want to see what other mischief those kids come up with, apart from balloons and hit-"

"You mention that one more time, missy, and I'm not talking anymore. Enough is enough. When I lay my hands on that kid…"

Haruno smiled at that, and somehow Fumio felt more assured about that smile than ever before.

"Well, apart from that, you still owe me a favor." Fumio shouldn't have shown her his falling face, because she decided to press on that wound immediately.

"You were stupid Fumio, and I'm going to make sure you pay for it."

"What will you force me to do, devil incarnate?"

Her face fell immediately. Had he gone too far?

"I'm not dragging you through hell you know? Just through a forest."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You'll find out later. For now, I want to talk to whoever's in charge around here. I would like to start working here."

"I'm in charge around here."

She smirked again.

"You? You couldn't manage a kitchen in your own house if you were the only person living in your own house."

That hurt, it really did. Especially given the mess he had left his kitchen in. What? He wasn't that particular about cleanliness. Didn't mean he couldn't handle his kitchen of he wanted to.

Well, time to introduce Haruno to Shizuka san. The two would probably make something out of this place, Fumio felt confident. Two really serious people, one with husband issues, other with life issues. He sighed. A match made in hell, perhaps?

As he led her through the throngs of people, he wondered if life here was ever going to be simple again.

 **References:**

[1]: Kazuma- A naughty child who Fumio works with at the orphanage.

[2]: Vlad the Impaler was a Transylvanian king who loved impaling captured enemy soldiers on stakes. Dracula's legend is usually attributed to him.

[3]: Haruno has a black belt as well.

[4]: There was a fic mentioning this as one of the reasons why Mr. Yukinoshita decided on a political career after his friend's death. Can't remember which one, and I did try to find it. If the author reads this fic, please let me know. I want to attribute it to you properly.

 **A/N:**

Thank you for your continued comments. It's very important to me to see how this fic is viewed from another person's perspective.

I know a lot of people wanted Hachiman to be the person that Fumio met, but that wasn't the case. Worry not, Hachiman is preparing himself for an encounter with the 'mature Hachiman', as people have dubbed Fumio, in the near future. And it's going to be an explosive meeting.

I want to thank certain people for their reviews, Aqua Sama, RalphZiggy and TheRaiderKing. But I particularly enjoyed discussing Haruno's character with the nuclear weapon that is ImaNukeYourFace.

Just to let you guys know that I would love it if someone found discrepancies in the character that is Haruno in this fic. I have a set of predetermined theories about her, and it would be interesting to hear what y'all think about her character so far. Thanks, and see you next chapter, I guess…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A soft hum emanated from a certain cubicle in one far end of the offices that were the workstations of the teachers who taught at the Sobu High School.

Hiratsuka Shizaku was in a relatively good mood. She had just attended the wedding nuptials of a friend of a friend the last night. Fortunately, though, her friend who had invited her was also single, on account of her recent divorce. So Shizuka hadn't really minded getting drunk with an old friend who had just entailed how her life with her husband had gone so horribly wrong. Ah, the blisses of a single unmarried woman were many indeed. She hadn't had to go through the hell her friend's husband had put her through. At least, while she was unattached, she didn't have to put up with someone else's idiocies.

The sun was setting, announcing the end of the day that had seen her work rather hard. It was nearly 04:30 and the members of the Service club, her beloved, if snarky students, would be preparing to leave rather early as It were. It was best that Shizuka went there a bit early. Hikigaya would mostly convince the other club members to leave early, what with his strange ideas about 'working is losing' and whatnot. Usually, Yukinoshita would have none of that, but these were cold days, and even the toughest of minds could be swayed, especially now that Yukinoshita was opening herself up to both him and Yuigahama.

A warm smile twisted its way into Shizuka's face. Those three…they reminded herself of her own high school days so much, especially Hikigaya and Yukinoshita.

Shutting down her computer, Shizuka made her way to the club, and pulled it open with a rather annoying screech.

"I'm coming in." She announced rather dramatically.

"Sensei, how many time have I told you to knock…Oh never mind."

"But I did say I was coming in!" Shizuka was now truly perplexed. Oh, whatever.

She cast her eyes around the room. The other two were grinning. It seemed that she had interrupted one of their 'arguments'. Oh, when would these idiots realize that they all liked each other so much.

Well, just as soon as one especially dense idiot would realize that both these girls liked him. But that was something he had to discover himself. That was his own battle, and he would have to come to that conclusion himself. Until then, she could only talk to him, them actually, and guide them where she could.

Shizuka walked over to the empty chair and sat herself down rather heavily. She was rather tired simply at the prospect of trying to convince that idiot that he had work. Knowing Hikigaya, he would resist the notion of work just as soon as she put it forth. Well, she needed the help, so she would have to convince them, not that Yukinoshita or Yuigahama needed convincing.

"Sensei, did you need something?" Yuigahama asked.

"Yes, well I've come here with a request."

"Sorry, Sensei, we cannot find you a husband."

Shizuka's hand flashed out, the fingers curling into a fist, as she reached forward springing from her chair, aiming at Hikigaya's chest. Instead, her estimation was a bit off, and she was constrained by the table that intervened, and the punch hit Hikigaya in the stomach. The boy doubled over in his chair. Satisfied with her punch- Oh, she still had it, reaching out so gracefully and athletically to punch a person so far away at such speed- Shizuka sighed and seated herself.

"Um, Sensei…" Yukinoshita said.

Shizuka turned towards her in an annoyed fashion, noticing in passing that Yuigahama had a panicked look on her face,

"While I sympathize with you, and totally agree that that Hiki-germ over there is in need of punishment, don't you think you should punish the person responsible for saying such a ghastly thing, rather than Hikigaya kun?"

"Yukinon!" Yuigahama cried out.

Wait, what was going on here? Oh, Oh, it seems the voice that had made the statement that made her punch Hikigaya was a female one. So that was actually Yuigahama who said that? The cheek of her…

Shizuka proceeded to pinch Yuigahama's cheeks.

"Th-That is so…*cough* so feminist of you, Sensei."

Shizuka looked at Hikigaya.

"You only pinch *cough* her cheeks, while you punch me…"

"Oh, you'll recover don't worry."

Well, that was a rather embarrassing mistake. Fortunately, Yukinoshita came to her rescue.

"While Hiratsuka sensei was indeed very hasty in making a decision like that, nobody ever said you didn't deserve that punch, Hikigaya kun."

"What? Are you serious?"

As they bantered back and forth, Shizuka once again realized how close these three had become, but especially how close those two had become as well.

"Uhm, Uhm…" She interrupted. It was time to assert herself now.

"Oh, sorry, Sensei. There was something you needed…" Yukinoshita said.

"Yes, that is true, I do have a request." With a glaring challenge that assured her that no one would make a statement that had 'marriage', 'age', or 'husband' in it, she continued.

"Do you remember the event that the student council recently participated in, regarding the fundraiser at the children's center?"

"How can we not." Came the reply from Hikigaya. "Isshiki made sure we…uh, knew about it."

She must've made them work for her. Well, as was her right as the student council president.

"Well, the children's day event is coming up." A groan from Hikigaya at this, followed by a stern look from Yukinoshita directed at him.

"You get the gist of it. Yukinoshita, I'll need you to organize activities, well, at least some of them. Yuigahama can help the cook, while Hikigaya-"

"Sensei, are you insane? You want Yuigahama to help the cook?" Hikigaya asked.

At her questioning gaze, a rather conservative Yukinoshita spoke up.

"Sensei, why don't you leave that to me as well. Yuigahama san came help me."

"Yukinon, you have no trust in me." Yuigahama rushed Hikigaya and started hitting him with her small fists.

"Yuigahama, get back to your seat. Yukinoshita, I don't understand why, but fine, I trust you. As for you Hikigaya, you will be needed for… other work."

"Manual labor it is."

"How perceptive of you." Come to think of it Hikigaya didn't look so broken up about it. Perhaps his time at the Service Club had indeed changed him.

"Well, you certainly don't seem disappointed, Hikigaya."

"Yeah, it's just that I love working for children."

"Hikigaya kun, that makes you sound like a pervert. Besides, sensei, he can now use this as an excuse to skip out on the extra sports meet. So you understand why he has no problem."

"Oh, so that's why. You do know him well, Yukinoshita."

The effect was immediate, though what bought it on was not so obvious to Shizuka. Actually it was. Yukinoshita immediately blushed a crimson red, while Yuigahama twiddled her thumbs rather desperately.

"I knew that too, Sensei." She said.

"Well, whatever. Just be there tomorrow as soon as school ends." These kids…when would they finally acknowledge…Oh, well, it wasn't her place to say it. Shizuka walked out of the room, feeling strangely…reassured that her decision to make Hikigaya join the club was the right one.

Sometimes, some people had to be forced to do something because they did not understand what was good for them. Such was Hikigaya's case. He would never acknowledge that it had made him a better person, but him joining the club might just be the life changing decision he would've made that turned him into a responsible person.

.

.

..

"Well, Hayama, need I remind you that decorum in class is absolutely essential. I did not expect to see this behavior, that too with a person who sticks so loyally to you as Miura does. You will apologize to her, and you will make sure that nothing remains between the two of you. You will-"

"Nothing remains between the two us, huh. Yeah that could work." The words came out in a self- deprecatory whisper, and that sent alarm bells ringing in Shizuka's head.

"It's not my place to ask what's going on, but get your act together, Hayama. Apologize, and make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

"Yes, sensei, I will."

Shizuka sighed. That was a stern talking to she had just given to a student of hers who actually went to lengths to ensure that everything went smooth in his particular cliché. She'd never seen him act so out of character ever. This time, however, something had made him erupt at Miura, and it was most certainly not Miura's fault, so something from his family perhaps, or one of his friends.

Nevertheless, she had enough on her plate as it were. She needed to pick the girls from their club room, Hikigaya would make his own way to the child care center.

Shizuka walked out of her office and proceeded to the Service Club room. Approaching the room, she could hear the mellow voices coming out of the room. Discussing Hayama's melt down earlier in the class, no doubt.

"Come on out, all of you. We need to leave."

The three came outside. "Alright, I have only one space in my car, so Hikigaya, why don't you cycle your way to the center, we can adjust Yuigahama and Yukinoshita in the car."

"I refuse to be squashed in a small space, Sensei. I will call the driver." A certain sheltered girl spoke up.

"Well, in that case, why don't you accompany her, Hikigaya."

"Ah, Sensei, you see… I want to come with my friends too. So could you let me come with them?" Yuigahama spoke up.

Shizuka sighed. "Fine, I'll wait for you there, then."

She proceeded to her car, and fifteen minutes later, she was at the Center.

There, to her surprise, she found the elder Yukinoshita working.

Oh, that's right. She had decided to volunteer the last week. Coming in with Daichi, announcing she wanted to spend some time at the Center as well. She wondered how much of that was just pretention. Maybe she just wanted to see how things worked in a charity organization. Or maybe, she was here to keep Daichi some company. Well, she shouldn't really doubt other's intentions.

She remembered her talk with Daichi on the day of the event. Was she turning cynical because of that boy? He certainly seemed more…balanced than certain other guys she had been acquainted with, but was a touch too cynical. She might have to beat it out of him. Shizuka sighed. So many people to take care of, so many responsibilities.

The kids were taking too long to come so Shizuka decided to start working on her own. On second thoughts, she could pressgang two other members who were here as well.

"Daichi, Haruno, I need help with these confetti boxes. Help me carry them." The two seemed to be enjoying playing with the kids, and she felt no small amount of reluctance from them as the two of them left the children and started helping her with the boxes.

"Enjoying, Haruno?"

"Oh yes, Shizuka chan. It's a lot of fun, playing around with small children. Last time I played with small kids was with my cute little sister."

Fumio smiled.

"Ah, speaking of her, the service club is visiting today. They'll be helping us out with the event management part."

Haruno clapped her hands together. "Oh, so exciting, I will get to see Yukino chan and Hikigaya kun together."

"Aren't you forgetting one other member of the club?"

"Oh, her, something-Gahama chan. Oh, she won't be a problem. I'll tolerate her presence as well."

Fumio was frowning at her as she said that.

"What, Fumio san?"

"Oh, nothing. A person's presence is not tolerated, Haruno san. Everyone has something to contribute."

"Oh, don't get so serious about it, Fumio, I was just joking." Haruno waved her hands dismissing Fumio's concern.

"Well, Shizuka chan, I need to get back to the university in a short while. Some sample preparation and experiments, as it were, await me. I will come back in the night, if you are still going to stick around at that time?"

"I will be here at night, and so will the other students. We need to get ready for tomorrow. Don't push yourself. If you can't make it, just message me, that's fine."

Sometimes that boy pushed himself too much for others' sake, and that worried her at times. It was also probably what made Haruno stick to him as well.

"No, that's fine. I want to be here. I'll be back by eight or so. I might leave in half an hour."

"Very well, for that time though, bring those boxes to the storage room upstairs. We'll sort them out."

With a nod, Shizuka got busy with her work.

The main doors opened after ten minutes or so, announcing the arrival of the Service Club.

Yuigahama was laughing, and Hikigaya had a pained expression on his face.

"Finally. I thought you people had decided to run away together. Well, anyway. Hikigaya, help Daichi carry the boxes upstairs. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, come with me to the kitchen. I need-"

"Yukino chan." A loud voice greeted Yukino as Haruno jumped towards her with her usual bubbly energy, and hugged her, or at least tried to. "Nee-san…What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm helping the center and Shizuka chan and Fumio san. What are you doing here?"

Yukino palmed her head with a pained expression, and Haruno's gaze turned cold.

"It was just a question, Yukino chan. You really are so mean."

Everyone was watching the rather awkward exchange. And Shizuka made to break the cold silence, but Fumio beat her to it.

"Fumio Daichi, I'm a graduate student at Chiba University. I study-and teach- sciences. Pleased to meet you, Hikigaya."

"Ah…Yo. I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. I study at Sobu High." The two shook hands.

"Well, let's get these boxes upstairs. Haruno san, can you open the door?"

While the statement was a request, Shizuka could feel the steely presence of a command in his voice. To her surprise, Haruno looked away from Yukino, and actually opened the door.

"Thank you, Haruno san. Please follow us so that you can tell us where to put these boxes." Haruno complied again, following them upstairs.

"Yukinon, are you all right? Did-"

"Alright, the two of you. Come with me to the kitchen."

Shizuka took Yukino aside. "Yukinoshita, I've already lectured a student of mine today. Don't make me do it to another student. Behave yourself."

Yukino looked at her in disbelief, and muttered something under her breath, but nodded and looking down, continued to the kitchen.

The three of them got busy, Yukinoshita using a book for recipe reference to bake some sweets, while Yuigahama helped her.

"I think that's enough. Put them in the oven, Yuigahama. Yukinoshita, follow me to the recreation room. We need to draw up list of activities."

The two exited the kitchen and made their way towards the rec-room located besides the stairs. Two lumbering men were making their way down, Fumio holding one end of the box and Hikigaya the other. Since Hikigaya was holding the tail end, and wasn't looking as he was coming down with his back to the entrance of the narrow stairwell, he was on collision course with Yukino.

"Watch out Yukinoshita!"

"Stop, Hikigaya san."

Despite their warnings, Hikigaya lost his footing and crashed into Yukinoshita, Haruno coming up right behind them.

While Fumio balanced the box, Shizuka rushed to Yukinoshita's side, and checked for injuries.

"Anything serious? Can you move everything, Hikigaya?"

Seems Hikigaya had taken the brunt of their weights. He untangled himself Yukinoshita, his face a deep crimson red. Come to think of it, Yukinoshita's face also sported a similar hue.

"No, I'm fine. Are you alright, Yukinoshita?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm g-good." Yukinoshita was a disturbed mess.

"Seriously, what Idiots…" that from Haruno

Both Yukino and Hikigaya looked down at their feet, while both Shizuka and Fumio turned towards her simultaneously, Fumio tilting his head with amusement, while Shizuka glared at her.

"Really, are they, though?" Fumio said.

"Haruno…let them be, please." Shizuka earned a glare for that from Haruno.

"Well, Haruno, I don't see why...Oh, well, I need to be leaving now. Shizuka chan, I'll try my best to be back by eight or so." With a wave, Fumio was gone.

"Hikigaya, help Yukinoshita plan for the activities we'll be doing tomorrow. Haruno, come with me upstairs. I need your help sorting the boxes."

Haruno's eyes narrowed at that. Oh, so she knew what she wanted to do really. Oh well, all the better for it.

She led the way upstairs. Once there, she closed the door.

"I know you are pushing Yukinoshita, and I don't like that."

"My, you're pretty brazen today, Shizuka chan."

"I've always been like that. You know it. So, what's going on?"

"It just occurs to me, Shizuka chan, that there are certain people who have the liberty to choose as they wish regarding who they get to love."

"We talked about this, Haruno. You don't get to choose your family. You need to understand that-"

"I'm not talking about family." She interrupted rather loudly.

Haruno sighed. "it's unfair that some people get to choose the people they can call partners. _That's_ something that a person can choose by themselves, right? That's a choice we have, or at least we're supposed to have."

"I don't understand, Haruno. Is that right being somehow taken away from you?"

"So you do agree then…"

Haruno fell silent, and it seemed like a bad idea for Shizuka to interrupt her thoughts.

Wait a minute. It occurred to Shizuka that if Haruno was talking about some people having the ability to choose their partner, then that meant that she was complaining of her own predicament of…

"Arranged Marriage? Is that what you mean?" Haruno's head whipped up at that. But she stayed quiet.

Her reaction was enough to tell her the truth. So it made sense to her now. Being the heir to her family business, Haruno probably took it as a given that she would have to marry someone that her parents, or more specifically her mother, would ask her to.

"Is that why you push Yukino so much? Because she has the ability to choose?"

"Not only that," there seemed to be a strange intensity to Haruno as she talked. "Those two know it. They know they like each other. Both are so dense. Maybe Hikigaya more so than her…"

"But you know, Haruno," Shizuka toned her voice. Diplomacy was the way to go here. Shizuka could never convince Haruno that her 'fate'- as if she never had a possibility of making her own decision- was not set in stone if she didn't sympathize with her and gain her trust first.

"Things are only going to progress genuinely if they go at a natural pace. You know that, don't you? You can't get impatient with them. It's difficult for both of them as it is. Especially those two. If you read the situation well, you know it's so complicated. Yuigahama is Yukino's first good friend. She's in the picture too.

It's easy for us to ignore all of that. But it's a careful balancing act for all of them. Add to that the fact they are all simply teenagers who don't have far too much experience-"

"Which is why I need Yukino chan to not make a mistake. She has something I may not necessarily have."

"Right, so that's why you push her away so much." Shizuka nodded to herself."You don't want her to make mistakes because you value the chance she gets to make mistakes. You don't get a chance do you? You intervene in between your family's duties and Yukino. She only gets to decide her own future if you are still the family heir."

"She has that chance, and she has that ability, but she still seems to be following me around." Haruno said, and she had a point there.

"Maybe not so much in the last few months. Did you notice that? She can make decisions for herself now. For her, that's a big step, and it's all because you have given her the opportunity to try and find things in her life that she values. Because," Yes, it was all so painfully clear to her, as it had been some time before regarding her behavior when she was her student in high school, "Because these kinds of decisions are not what you can make by yourself, for _yourself_ , are they?"

For the first time in her life, Shizuka saw Yukinoshita Haruno look dejected. She was at a loss. Well, she needed to intervene.

"Or so you think…"

Haruno raised her head, and her face was full of malice.

"You think I've missed something, don't you? Well, let me tell you, _Ms._ Know it all," The attempt to hit back with the emphasis on Ms. was painfully obvious. Good, she needed to be ruffled if she were to seriously think about herself. "I know what I'm facing, not you. You cannot put yourself in my shoes and think I've missed something, when you haven't lived my life."

Shizuka sighed, and it was a long sigh.

"No, you're right. I can never understand what you're going through right now because I've never faced a situation that you're facing right now. But," Time to bring in her friends' experience, the one who had just been divorced.

"I'm still going to tell you a few things just because I'm your teacher." Shizuka leaned against the wall, flipping open her packet of cigarettes and lighting one.

"You know what they say about experience? That the wise learn from others' experiences? Well, frankly, I don't think that's right. But I'm going to use that saying just because I know you want to learn from this particular experience that a friend of mine had. We humans learn from things that we think are useful to us. It's very myopic of us, but that's humans. We only see what we want to see."

Her little monologue had definitely not impressed Haruno, and her posture screamed 'get on with it' at her.

"Well, anyway, my friend made a mistake when she married the person she did. They were never happy, and that was because her husband could never come to fully trust her. So he kept her in the dark and didn't communicate with her. Things went downhill from there. You can guess the rest.

What I want to point out though is for both you and Yukino. Yukino cannot judge so quickly what's good for her, or _who's_ good for her. She needs time for that. As do you. You cannot simply let your parents decide-"

" _Mother"_ She said venomously.

"Right, in other words, you cannot let someone else decide who or what's good for you. I say this for you as well as for your mother.

Yukino cannot let you decide what kind of pace you set for her when it comes to her relationships, just like you cannot let your mother decide what's good for you." Haruno's eyes flew wide at that. Yes, very few thought about what they were doing to others, and just kept thinking of what others were doing to them.

But it seemed that Haruno was now furiously contemplating on what she had been doing to her younger sister these past few years. It was all well and good when she suffered because of her mother, but what about when her little sister suffered because of her?

"What am I missing then?"Haruno asked, this time more humbly.

Ah, that was much more mature of her. She needed to understand she had a problem, before she could start solving it. She also definitely needed to know what she wanted to alleviate those problems.

"First of all, when you feel that you are in a good position to understand what you want, you will be in a good position to make a decision. Find out what you want.

Second, it doesn't matter what others decide for you. You trust them, and you let them do things for you. But when you find a good reason that they shouldn't be making decisions for you, you need to stop them. It doesn't matter what the fall out is. If your family loves you, they will not do something that hurts you on purpose."

"But I need to start from somewhere. Where do I start from? How do I know my family doesn't become angry with me?"

Yes, that seemed to be a very common fear that anyone who felt like making a change in himself/herself felt. It was always good to have people who blindly supported you, no matter what. After all, she had herself had her father's and uncle's unconditional help when she started out fresh, doing what she wanted to do, not as her own mother had kept telling her.

"Do you have someone who supports you in your family?"

"Yes, my father is very particular about me."

"Then get his help. I know from personal experience that fathers can be very supportive. Get his help. But get his help when you've figured out what it is you want, not before that. People tend to bank too much on people they trust without thinking over what they really want. Remember, he may love you, but he may also decide to put his foot down if he thinks you don't know what you're doing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

That had been one tiringly long conversation, and the mood had swung from defiant to rebellious to meek. Seems Haruno had quite a bit to think of, so Shizuka started arranging the boxes herself. She was shortly joined by Haruno, who still seemed to hold her tongue. It appeared that she still had quite a bit to think of…

Satisfied with the arrangements here, Shizuka decided to head downstairs, Haruno following her wordlessly.

.

.

.

"This seems very satisfactory to me. The kids are bound to enjoy all these activities, I'm sure. You're very reliable, Yukino."

"Just so you know, Sensei, I did my part of work too." Hikigaya piped up.

"Ara, Hikigaya kun, would you so shamelessly take credit for something that I've done? You truly are shameless, Hiki-shameless kun."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, making yourself the sole author of these lists when I helped so much."

Seriously, the banter problem was getting serious. Leaving them to their lovely little squabble, Shizuka came outside. There, she smelled something alarming. Something was definitely burning.

Wait, wasn't Yuigahama in the kitchen? What happened to all the jam cakes that they had kept in the oven?

A frantic Yuigahama rushed out, and alarm was written all over her face.

"Sensei, I- I think I burned a few of those cakes. You have to believe me, I was just experimenting with a few of them, just to see- I'm sorry…" Yuigahama broke down.

"Yuigahama-san" This sigh from Yukinoshita. So that's why they had been so insistent on Yuigahama not going in the kitchen.

"Well, come with me Yukinoshita, Yuigahama. Let's see what the damage assessment is."

.

.

.

"Thank you for all that help. Hikigaya, I owe you a ramen and a Maxx coffee. Same for you two as well. We'll go out some time next week maybe." Shizuka said.

"Thank you, Sensei. Please let us know if we can be of further help." Yukinoshita answered for all of them.

"Or don't." muttered a certain lazy boy from behind. Yuigahama hit him in the back.

"Hikki, behave."

"You're one to talk, destroying the cakes we made."

"We?" Yukinoshita raised her eyebrows. "There was no we, Hikigaya kun. Besides it was only a few cakes she burnt. It's fine."

Yuigahama leapt at her side. "Thank you, Yukinon!"

"Hikigaya kun, walk Yukino chan back to her apartment, please." This from Haruno who had just joined at the main door.

"Nee san, How many times do I have to tell you it's none of-"

"No, I just want to make sure you get home safely that's all." Haruno was fairly serious, and this took all of them by surprise, all except for Shizuka who smiled. Her talk had at least done some good. It would be naïve to think that one talk was enough to mend the relationship between the two sisters, but Shizuka really hoped this was the beginning of that process, one that might take time but would eventually get done.

"Yes, that's a good idea. For that matter, Hikigaya, make sure Yuigahama gets home properly too. And refrain from attacking either of them." She smiled at him beguilingly.

"You give me guard duty, then question my honor. How's that fair..." He muttered.

"Thank you for your help, all of you. Now get going before all your parents start worrying where you are."

"Yes, take care, all of you." Haruno gave Yukino a nostalgic glance, turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Did something happen, Sensei?" Yukinoshita asked Shizuka.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Yukinoshita." Said Shizuka, smiling at her.

"Well, then, we're off." She shrugged and turned around.

Hikigaya, though, was looking at her rather curiously Oh, this one was very sharp indeed. He could tell there was something he had missed.

"Hikki, we're gonna be late."

"Coming…" He turned around and walked away, slouching, and a few paces behind the other two.

.

.

.

.

"Well," Shizuka said. "Most of the work they can do is almost over. Why don't you head back too? I'll take care of the rest."

"No" Haruno said firmly. "I want to stay here for now. Besides, Fumio will be back in half an hour. I'll go back home with him."

Shizuka looked at her curiously.

"Ah, no, not like that. As in, I'll make him walk back with me to my house. That's all." She tilted her head, and gave a small smile.

"Alright. I've got lots of work still remaining. Knock yourself out."

Giving her the instructions she needed to give her, Shizuka walked back to the window and leaned against the wooden pillar opposite the window, looking out at the wind blowing the leaves across the small park in front of the Child care center. So many problems, so many people to take care of. But each and every one needed her, and it gave her a strange feeling of pleasure to help so many of the others.

Wondering whether it would be alright for everyone was rather hopeless. So many would falter, so many would fall, but they would get up, dust themselves and move forward. Lost in her thoughts, Shizuka gazed as the moonlight played its song on the reflective surface of the water, and the pond rippled with waves caused by the blowing wind.

 **A/N:** We meet again, readers. Thanks once again to all those people who left reviews for the previous chapters. It's a pleasure discussing aspects of Haruno's character with others. I really get to enjoy those 'conversations', and it's also a part of the reason why I'm doing this fic.

Once again, a special mention to ImaNuke. He knows what he did. I almost hit a writer's block there. Phew, close one.

Enjoyed conversing with some of you others as well, especially Aqua Sama, and the Balloon man (that was for the previous chapter, and that's a short name for everythingyoudo… ).

This chapter gave me an opportunity to air some of my own doubts and theories on why people behave the way do, specifically, why Haruno does what she does, and it's a terrific challenge, trying to get all of that right. I cannot claim I've done it right due to the sheer preposterousness of the claim, but I hope I've made a decent effort at it. I've had these doubts and theories of mine for quite a while now, and it was more difficult than I thought articulating them as it were. So, I would personally rate this chapter higher than the previous ones, and I sincerely hope you all read and enjoy this one properly.

A lot of you wanted Hachiman in this series, and I'd always meant to bring him in in the fic at approximately this point. Let me inform you all though, that I do not have any plans bringing him in again. He's served his purpose. It's going to be Fumio and Shizuka from now on. There might be a Hayama cameo though… but you'll read it when you will.

Which finally brings me to my last message for all of you seriously following the story. I didn't bring characters into this story without a purpose. Everyone here has a purpose. That's all you're gonna get from me for now…

I guess that's it for this time. Hope you enjoy…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We'll be going to the Chiba-Mura, everyone." Shizuka-chan announced in a dramatic fashion. And all the kids erupted in cheers and howls.

"Now, listen to me everyone, and listen very closely. I will not tolerate anyone, _anyone_ at all, running away from the camp…" the rest of Shizuka's strict instructions were relegated to a distant sound in Fumio's head as he smiled looking at all the happy faces. He had always wanted to go on an outing with all of them.

His solitary hikes around Chiba were very important since they gave him time to relax and think in the quiet nature, but having a camping experience like that would also be very enjoyable.

Kazuma[1] had snuck in behind another kid and was about to blow a horn in her ear. Before he could do that, Fumio grabbed him from behind and smacked the horn out of his hand.

"I'll be keeping that." He said with a smile.

"No way. That cost me 200 Yen-"

"I don't care. You were about to startle Hina, and this is your punishment."

Muttering something about revenge, master mischief-incarnate walked away. And Fumio settled back standing against the pillar, his head rested against it, as he thought of all the field trips he had attended as a child.

"Fumio Daichi." An authoritarian voice interrupted me. "Get your head out of the clouds."

"Ah, sorry, Shizuka-chan. I was thinking about something."

"Yes, you were. You're always thinking. Though god alone knows what about. You really need to get married…"

"Sorry, what was that you said?" Fumio asked her rather sharply.

"Oh, sorry, nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled insincerely. Good, she had taken the hint. Fumio could have tortured her endlessly regarding what she had just said. Anyhow…

"So, what were you saying?"

"Ah, yeah. I need you to be free this Saturday. We're all going to need to be there to supervise the kids."

"You could've framed that _request_ rather differently, don't you think? So ideally, you would ask, Are you free this Saturday? If so, I'd like you to accompany-" Fumio had started rather sharply, annoyed at her bossy tone, but Shizuka just interrupted him.

"Oh? Is that how it is? I need to request you now? I thought we were all in this together. I have to request you now? I am really disappointed…"

Fumio fumbled for words. Then again, why was that? He had already decided to come, so why was he making an issue out of it?

"Just thought a little appreciation would be nice."

"Ah." She smiled, and the smile was one to behold. "I apologize."

Somehow the conversation left Fumio irritated.

"Fine, I'll be here Saturday."

.

.

.

Saturday turned out to be a dank cold day, with a lot of clouds and cold winds blowing across everyone's face.

Fumio looked at the children who had assembled at the main ground and smiled for the first time that day, wondering where these kids got their boundless enthusiastic energy from.

The high schoolers, all third years, on the other hand looked pretty much chilled to the bone. Apart from the service club he had met the previous week, there seemed to be three other students, two of them blonde, looking like a couple, and another a boisterous redhead with an annoying voice.

Looking at the male blonde, all Fumio could think of was a lackey who would do whatever his boss told him to, even to the extent of torturing or killing someone. Or perhaps become the public media face of something sinister. He was one of those empty looking smiling faces…like those of a sociopath.

Fumio shook those thoughts away. It was never good to form preconceptions regarding people before they had met. Not that he felt like meeting anyone that day.

Haruno had come along, and seemed to be chatting away with the only male member of the service club, his name escaped Fumio. The poor kid looked annoyed and terrified at the same time. Should he rescue him? Nope, let Haruno have her fun.

Breakfast had been settled and Fumio really felt like he needed to take a walk. It was a Saturday after all, and he always took some time out of his really busy schedule to go for a walk on the weekends.

Grabbing his backpack, which contained all the rations he would require for a long hike, he set out with a modified cane, actually just a fallen stick he had sharpened that morning.

Not a minute passed when a voice called out to him. A chirpy one at that. Now I wonder who that could be, he thought sarcastically. There was a time when he could slip by without anyone paying any attention to him. That just seemed so impossible these days.

"Fumio san, you were going to leave me all alone?" Haruno looked almost teary eyed. Fumio almost fell for it.

"You seemed to be enjoying your conversation with the young man there. I thought it would be a shame to interrupt you." I bluffed.

"I wanna come with you." She almost sounded a little girl asking for a chocolate.

"You don't have any supplies. I'm going for a long walk. If you're coming with me, you need supplies."

She had crept quite close to me by now, and grabbed my arm all of a sudden.

"Fumio san, do you remember you owe me from before?"

Fumio face palmed himself. She was referring to the time he had naively conceded a favor to her some time back when he had met her father. Did she have to really remember such minor things?

"I am surprised you remember that. What do you want?"

"Obviously I want to come with you. I hike and explore a lot too, you know? I'm in quite good shape. I won't be a burden."

"One condition." She tilted her head. "I need some silence. Just for some time, while I sort out a few things in my head."

"Couldn't you simply voice what you're thinking of?"

"No."

"You're no fun at all." She hit Fumio lightly on his arm. "Alright. But only for some time. Then I want to talk to you."

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

The two set off, Fumio taking in the fresh morning countryside air. It really was a shot in the arm, the smell of wet grass, the cold cutting fresh wind full on his face. If only that annoying sound would stop.

"Fumio san, I'm bored. Let's talk."

"Seriously, that was like two minutes you stayed quiet."

"I stay quiet a lot. I need someone to talk to."

Her voice was full of teasing, but Fumio detected a hint of loneliness in it. That bought him to bear. He smiled at her.

"Fine. Let's talk."

She looked slightly relieved at that.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hey, you wanted to talk. Let's talk about what you want to talk about." He prompted her.

"Alright."

He waited and waited. Seriously, when he needs silence, she wants to talk, and now he wants to talk, she goes silent. But he thought it wise to let it come out in her own time, so he held his silence.

"How are your studies coming?" He finally offered. She didn't even seem to register that. He'd never known he would go to the level of making small chat. But he just had and it failed. He was never trying that again.

"You told me once," her words broke Fumio out of the monologue he was having in his head, "that I need to make decisions for myself. Right?"

"When you feel you need to, yes."

"What do you mean 'when you need to'?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, it's obvious to me that you can't make every decision by yourself. There are so many decisions that are also not yours to make."

"Fine, when I need to. And I've decided to be brutally honest with you." This was not going in a good direction, Fumio could feel it in his bones. "Sorry to saddle you with my problems." Fumio smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"I feel like I've come to a breaking point. I lost a friend of mine a few months ago." She was looking down at her feet the entire time, and Fumio had to dart forward and hold a branch aside so that she wouldn't bang her head on it. She continued as if she hadn't noticed the branch, and she probably hadn't.

"She was just like the rest of the people I hang out with. Charming, good with words. Bubbly. She took an unhealthy interest in tattoos to look cool and stay the coolest in the crowd. The suddenly one day she was gone. And it didn't even matter. You know why? No one came to her funeral."

She smiled deprecatingly at that, surprising Fumio with the intensity of the emotion that came off in that smile.

"No one came. I was the only one from our group who came. Oh, they all had excuses…Family, business, blah blah blah." She fell silent.

"And you're afraid it might happen to you. You really are lonely aren't you? You don't really have friends either…"

"I thought… I could find someone who would really care. About me, that is. Uh…perhaps someone who would understand me, you know?"

"Did something happen that tells you that won't happen?" Fumio asked sincerely.

"Well…" She seemed to be conflicted about talking, but it seemed she suddenly came to a decision.

"Did you see that golden haired _boy_ over there in the camp?" She asked.

"Yeah I noticed him. What about him?"

"His name is Hayama Hayato. I am to be married to him."

The announcement tied down Fumio's tongue, and he couldn't really respond for some time. He gathered himself though.

"And that is bad? How?"

Haruno gave a derisive laugh.

"How's it not bad?"

Something wasn't right here.

"You are to be married to him? You say that like it's not your decision."

"It's not. Our families came to that decision by themselves. I'm not sure what Hayato wants, but they certainly didn't ask me." She had a strangely vicious smile on her face.

Things then started falling into place for Fumio. By telling him about finding a person she could trust, she meant she had wanted to find a partner who would understand her and be there for her. Did this mean Haruno didn't trust Hayama?

"Don't you trust him? Hayama, I mean. How bad is he? Actually do you even know him in the first place?"

"Oh, I know him alright. We've known each other since we were kids." She paused. "How bad is he? Well, he's not too bad, all things considered. A straight forward idiot who just wants everyone to get along. He doesn't have it in him to confront anyone or make a social situation uncomfortable." She looked at Fumio with upturned eyes. "How am I supposed to expect anything real from him? He has no real emotions, no real aims, what am I to do with such a person?"

"Ah, so that's _not_ what you want is that right?"

She sighed. "I don't know what I want. But I know I don't want to fall into a bad relationship. I cannot afford to let some easily influenced and agreeable person into my life. Whatever happened to decisiveness? I need someone like that, not someone who goes along with everything for the sake of keeping things amicable. Such people usually never see a train coming until it's too late to do anything."

Fumio nodded. He agreed completely with that sentiment.

"So. What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? Nothing, of course." She said bitterly. "It's my mother after all…"

"Ah, so you are afraid that someone else won't make the right decision for you but you won't make the right decision for yourself, is that it?" Fumio asked her with a disappointed glance.

She looked at him sharply. "Explain."

Fumio looked away.

"You expect others to make the right decisions for you, is that right? In this case you blame your parents for not making the right decision. But how can anyone do that when you can't even describe what you want or don't want for yourself? I mean, in order for your mother to know that you are against this marriage, you need to actually tell her that. Have you tried that?"

She looked at him in a flabbergasted fashion.

"How can I go against my mother? You don't know the kind of person she is!"

"Well, humor me and tell me how she is."

"She's…well, she is a dictator. I can't really go against her, now can I?"

"Uh huh, and why is that?"

"She will obviously shoot me down."

"And you know that how?"

"She's always done that. Ever since my childhood, my opinion has never meant anything. I have never been a part of the decision making process, be it for my life or for family matters. I was designated heir to the family business and that was pretty much it. Everything was set for me. Where do I get my freedom from? Does it even matter what I think?" She'd gone into rant mode, and by the time she was done, she was practically shrieking.

He let silence envelop the two of them as they continued their trek across the thick dense mass of trees with wild branches hanging everywhere, sunlight filtering through the trees. It had begun to snow, and Fumio was worried it might get too cold. Better turn around now.

He carefully led her around and about, reversing their directions. Haruno didn't even seem to notice that.

He sighed again. How to solve an age old repressive streak like that?

Should she talk it out with her mother? Should she rebel? Tough talk her way and bluff? Or should she take the easiest route and give in? No, she couldn't very well do that. That was why she was probably talking to him in the first place, because she didn't want this to be the outcome of her life.

Because no matter her responsibilities as the designated heir to the family business, she at least deserved some happiness. She deserved someone she could live with and share her burdens with.

"So, do you know what you want, Haruno?" He asked her again, and this time it wasn't as much a question as a demand for an answer.

"No…"

"Well, let me re-phrase my question. Do you know what you want and what you _don't_ want?"

She looked up at him with beseeching eyes.

"I don't want to get stuck with something that isn't real, that's not genuine."

"Well then," Fumio smiled, "so you do know what you want right now, don't you?"

She looked at him confused.

"You need to identify how you can get the real thing, that's important no doubt. But to do that, you also need to know what isn't the real the thing too. You just did that didn't you?"

"But how does that solve anything?"

"Well, it solves the question of what you don't want, right?" He smiled at her.

"And what about my mother?"

Yes, it would be far more difficult dealing with a mother who is absolutely convinced she knows better for her child than the child herself. Why would parents think that way? Fumio could only second guess things. He had never had pushy parents.

"Parents, uhm…well, parents can be a tricky bunch of people to deal with, I guess." He offered rather politely. She looked at him in disbelief as if asking if he knew what he was saying.

"I imagine parents always need to be right, not for their sake but for the sake of their children." He took a deep breath to explain that. "I think they have been in a position where they have been taking decisions for you for so long that they cannot countenance you growing up and making decisions for yourself."

"So what, I shouldn't make my decisions?"  
"Wait a minute, don't take out your irritation on me. I'm just trying to make sense of things here." Fumio raised his hands in a placating gesture. "To continue what I was saying, it's natural for them to assume you still want them to continue making your decisions for you."

Fumio took a deep breath. "You'll never be able to tell them what you want if you always get along with what they say. Sometimes it comes to the point where some parents think it's always better if they make your decisions for you themselves because they know you so well.

But it seems to me that the only person who knows Haruno Yukinoshita well is Haruno Yukinoshita, not her mother or her father." He stopped for a moment to let that sink in.

"Someone needs to tell your parents that. Guess who that person should be?"

She looked at him, begging him to continue. No, what she wanted was to hear something that would give her the easy way out. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen.

"You want me to say something that will absolve you of all responsibilities, don't you? The truth is," He took a deep breath, he was about to deliver a killer blow after all, "you are just as responsible for letting your parents decide for you. And if you are unhappy with that, it's also because you couldn't speak up for yourself."

He seemed to have floored her with that comment, but he wasn't done yet. He needed to hammer the point home, otherwise she would never understand.

"It's very easy blaming others for your misfortunes, Haruno, but you also need to take a proactive part in offsetting your own problems. Because no matter how close your parents are to you, they will always find a way to mix their own aspirations of what they want you to become with your own aspirations.

What I mean from that is your parents can be very selfish too. They can fulfill their responsibilities regarding your wellbeing and at the same time accomplish their own goals.

In this case, your marriage is political, right?" She gave a nod.

"That means they certainly want you to be happy, but they also want to accomplish their own goals by having you marry someone who can bring further prestige to your family. And it's hardly their fault." Fumio looked at her hardly.

"After all, they cannot read your mind, so how would they know what you want?"

"Well, what would you have me do, then? What do I need to do?"

The two had reached a rather shallow stream that was running very slowly. Fumio sat down at a sunny spot to counter the cold pervading the forest.

"Talk with them. Reason. Argue. But in a polite and mature well-mannered way. Most importantly, don't lose your cool." She blushed at that. She had just lost her cool when she had shrieked her questions at him, and that advice was the equivalent to a verbal slap on the wrists.

He looked up at the sky.

"Believe it or not, most parents want the best for their children. I think that's the case with yours too. The question is not so much what is best " he looked at her, "but how to get what is the best for you." He had talked enough. He needed to give her some room to think now. "Give them a few more ideas, won't you? Talk to them, see what comes out of it. Mothers can be quite overprotective, and they are so for a reason. I know one thing though. She will never force you to do something that hurts you. So talk to her."

She stayed silent for a long while indeed. Then spoke suddenly.

"I remember talking to my father. And he always said I could do what I wanted and he would support me. But when it comes down to a confrontation with mother, he always backs down."

"Well, he has his own relationship with your mother to keep in mind. Look at it from his perspective, and maybe you'll understand a thing or two. But fathers can usually be overly sensitive to what their daughters want." He gave her a sly smile. "You can use that to your advantage."

"What if he keeps supporting mother all the time?"

"If your mother doesn't understand what you want, which I think is unlikely, I don't think your father will stand and just watch as you get hurt. When push comes to shove, he'll be there on your side, don't you worry about that." He gave her a reassuring smile, and she seemed to take heart from it.

"Anyhow, let's head back now, it's getting really cold." He picked himself up and dusted himself, helping Haruno to her feet.

"And what if after all this, I only end up antagonizing my mother? What if she doesn't accept my decisions for myself? What am I supposed to do then?"

Ah, the ultimate conundrum. Was it always good to think about all the negatives that could come out due to a certain action? Practical people seemed to live by the epithet of 'Hope for the best, plan for the worst.' Was this it? Should a person lose hope and believe that their actions could turn out for the worst?

"What other choice do you have, Haruno?" Fumio looked at her seriously. "If a decision you make antagonizes your mother to the extent that she, say, disowns you, are you happy not making your own decisions? Will you ever be happy if you live under her yolk for as long as she is alive?"

"I could just wait for my chance to get more powerful and then cast her away…" She muttered darkly.

"Let's suppose you do that. You wait till you have enough power, then throw your parents away. Would it not be the case that your parents never knew what your intentions were, and you are accusing them of not complying with your _thoughts_? I mean, how can they comply with your thoughts? How then will you be able to live with yourself by blaming all your problems oh so conveniently on your parents when it is you who didn't stand up and make them understand when you had the opportunity to? And what about the lost time? And all those people you are going to hurt in the process by being hypocritical and simply getting pushed around by your parents. And that too while your parents think you are still happy when you are actually just pretending to be happy?" Fumio paused for a breath. It seems he had relentlessly been questioning her, but it occurred to him that in asking Haruno all these questions, he was asking himself a lot of these questions too.

Far too many times, people were pushed around by those around them. Call it peer pressure, parental pressure, societal pressure, there was no end of other people's opinions trying to influence who you were trying to become. In this scenario, was it best to hermetically seal one's self away and not interact with people? Or should a person keep an open mind and consider everything carefully.

After taking a deep breath, Fumio continued, "I guess it comes down to this. Are the opinions of those trying to influence your decision making worth taking into consideration? Are they even qualified to make those decisions? Ask yourself that, Haruno, and give me an answer."

She went quiet, thinking and thinking, then smiled, as if she had had an epiphany.

"What if they are qualified? What if I am missing out on the experience that they have, on the basis of which they are making their decisions?"

"That's a valid question…" Fumio said irritably. He couldn't expect any less from Haruno, she was after all one of the most mature young individuals he had met.

"You talk about experience." He said. "But the only way a person learns is through their own experiences. As humans, we never consider others' opinions or experiences worthwhile. At least not enough to give those experiences the importance they deserve. Haruno." he looked at her softly, "Nobody is expecting you to be flawless. If you try to be flawless you will never be adventurous to try out something new. Which is what you are doing right now. You have never voiced your opinions which go against your parents, and this new experience scares you."

She looked at him, her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour, as she absorbed all this. And this was a critical time, Fumio knew. If she was open minded enough, she would accept it as a failing of hers, something she had never done so far.

"Fine, you convinced me, logically speaking your argument is very sound. My mother though, may not be very logical when we talk. What if she is emotional? Women are emotional beings after all…"

Did he have an answer to her question? How could he argue with emotions and not logic?

"I won't say I have the answers to your question. I can say this, though. You need to have a grown up and mature conversation with your parents, one where you make them understand what you want from yourself and what you want from them. How you make them do this is something you alone know best. Do you have a sound 'emotional' argument? A sound logical argument? How well can you put it to them? And most important of all, how well are you able to get your point across. Because if you cannot communicate with them, you cannot understand how they think either. And believe me, you need to empathize with them if you want them to empathize with you."

"Empathy, huh? Where's _my_ share of empathy?"

"Haruno," Fumio gave her a cynical smile, "you cannot shake hands with a clenched fist. Two people can never negotiate when all they talk about is how they were offended in the past. Sometimes, in order to move forward, you need to let go off the past. If you haven't received consideration and empathy before, this is not the time to pick that bone. Besides, you only think your parents have been selfish with you, but once again, like I said before, you don't understand the full scale of sacrifices they have made for you. You need to keep that in mind."

The camp was back in sight and the two stayed silent until they reached back to the field where activities were being carried out for the children involved.

"Ah, there you are, Fumio. You ditch all the organizational activities on me and escape with Haruno?"

"You know me, Shizuka chan, I'm a free bird, I fly wherev-ufffff" Fumio keeled over. He had not seen that one coming.

A martial artist woman stood over him with a sardonic grin on her face. "Save me your idiotic explanations and metaphors. I need work done. Now."

She then proceeded to give him a list of activities he had to arrange for. After he had recovered of course.

Once done, Shizuka walked away, and the blond boy came over, the one Haruno had introduced as Hayama.

"Can I have a word with you, sir." His eyes glinted maliciously as he looked at Fumio.

"Sure, sure, young man." No names with this one.

With a warning look at Haruno, Hayama walked some distance away with Fumio.

"That's my fiancé there you were walking with."

"And?" Fumio asked cheekily.

Flabbergasted, the boy searched for words. "You are not doing that again." He said in a warning voice.

"She doesn't belong to you. Besides, she isn't married to you yet. Remember that." Fumio walked away, leaving him there without a backward glance. Haruno gave him a curious look.

"Time to get to work, Haruno san. Need a few things worked out." He told her.

"I'll help you." She offered immediately.

"No, better you helped your sister. Last I remember, you had a little spat with her. I'm sure you can do with more family time." He smiled, warding her away. Hayama was right. Although he might have convinced Haruno to talk her parents out of her arranged marriage, it would be best if he kept her distance from her from now on.

Something like that though could not have passed Haruno's notice. Oh, she was quick at reading people, this one.

"I know what you're trying to do, Fumio san. But I'm still going to help you. My sister can wait." She had made her decision, and Fumio bowed.

"Very well, then, help me,…

And the rest was lost in the cacophony of voices from everywhere as children worked their way around the camp, magically stirring up the place solely on the basis of their boundless energy.

[1]: A recurring character. You should know him by now as a mischief making boy from the orphanage Fumio volunteers at.

 **A/N:** Finally done with this chapter. For the longest time, I wondered where I wanted to take this particular chapter towards, and I thought it a good time to address one of the biggest problems the Yukinoshita sisters face, i.e. their mother.

I've been thinking on how to wrap up this series, and I believe we are definitely down to the last two chapters at most.

One recurring theme I would like to address that seems to be a major concern for so many of the reviewers is the fact that Haruno comes off as OOC due to the fact that she shows emotions. If there is one thing that you people need to understand, it is that Haruno is a human, not 'devil-woman' or 'super-woman' or whatever exaggerations Hachiman comes up with. I have repeated this time and again, that Hachiman's perceptions are what are presented in the story, and his perceptions on Haruno are skewed to say the least. The trick is to read her character between the lines, those few moments where she actually speaks from heart, rather than the one where she dons her 'bubbly' persona.

One other thing is that self-discovery and finding about yourself can be a very emotional experience. So don't be surprised if Haruno does show emotions.

Finally, and most importantly, Haruno in this fic has started asking questions for a reason. It wasn't that she decided to do it one fine morning when she woke up and thought she needed to get to know herself better. A person starts asking him/herself these questions when something life-changing happens to them. And you finally know these reasons in this chapter.

Anyhow, sorry for the above rant, it's unbecoming as a writer. Nevertheless, that's a wrap for this week. Enjoy…


	8. Chapter 8

**When Confrontation happens**

Imperiousness always had a problem. When someone tore the façade away, nothing was left but the bare truth. And the truth was that every person was weak and vulnerable to a terrific extent.

No matter how intimidating a person seems from far away, everyone has weak spots, pressure points, places and feelings, attachments, _vulnerabilities,_ that could not be taken away.

A functioning human with proper social contacts could never be without attachments.

Now make that a person whose façade is based solely on the value derived from social standings, and that person becomes altogether very much vulnerable.

A certain cynical loner would certainly have postulated such thoughts in his mind regarding such vulnerabilities. But I doubt Hikigaya saw it from where I can see it. That cool, cold analysis that requires detached unbiased observation in a manner that can identify these… weak spots requires a level headedness that his bias can neither fathom nor justify.

But I could make those observations, perched as I was on my nest built at the highest heights of the cliff called social standings.

I had several advantages which she didn't have. She was introduced into this high society by my father. Oh, sure, she had made her way through the heady throngs of rich societies as an adolescent, but she was missing out on one crucial skill set that I did possess, the art of manipulation.

From an early age, this same person had taught me how to identify weak spots based entirely on emotions. That I could supplement them by observing facts was an added advantage that I possessed.

In my planning, I also had been unwittingly helped by the loner I spoke of before, and my cute little sister, straining at her leashes, trying to break free of her bonds. She had had father's help and support. But she had decided to run away from her problems instead, and seek refuge in the arms of a cynically cynical cynic who spouted pseudo-loner philosophies with all the cynicism that the gods accorded a loner.

However, I had been denied such a partner, given as it were, that my Mother would arrange my partnership with a person who barely ever knew me, just so she could strengthen the family power, and claim she was doing it for everyone's good.

I sighed, startling the perfumed peacock currently sitting besides me on the dinner table. I giggled in my head. If I could roast peacocks…no, I must not think of roasting humans, even if the one sitting besides me was a vainglorious narcissist who couldn't help but beat his chest and pronounce every deed of his like the massive achievements they weren't. He might have killed a fly, but he made it sound like he had taken down a berserk tiger threatening to wipe out his tribe or something.

Was it the nature of all parents that they automatically assumed they knew what was best for their children? How was it that they could so easily assume such a thing, so readily making the assumption that there was no individuality on the child's part?

Surely, as it seemed to me, the answer was that all parents were stuck in the old days when children relied on their parents to make decisions for them, and never moved on, even if the children had grown into adults. But it came to us 'children', I suppose, to assert ourselves when it came to freedoms. After all, this was supposed to be the 'rebellious' phase that the elders had so casually and carelessly termed.

Without rebellion, though, how could we as a person assert ourselves? Not all parents were so understanding when it came to the time when every person felt a need to assert themselves individualistically. Those mired in a sense of culture, and what society felt was right always felt a need to assert what society thought about how their children should behave. As if society had any interest in righting our wrongs when we made mistakes.

But enough of monologues. I had thought and thought about these things, and how and where my Mother had gone wrong in my education and treatment for such a long time. After all, punishment always bred resentment. And she had been strict on the smallest of things, demanding perfection, not a single mistake!

If anything, I needed to let my mother know what I really thought about her. But whether I had the courage to ever do that was doubtful. As the eldest daughter, and heir to the Yukinoshita name, I just had no way I could dodge my responsibilities.

What can I do, but suck it up and live with it?

"Yukinoshita san? Did you hear what I just said?" The perfumed peacock besides me asked. Another of my suitors, this one. Mother was going through the motions of trying to convince Father, and more importantly, herself, that she was giving me a choice by letting me choose whoever she approved. All of the said choices belonging to heirs of families more powerful than mine. Most recent one being, of course, someone I knew from my childhood. How ironic…

"No, dear. Excuse me, I need to go to the rest room for a bit." I excused myself from his company, no pun intended, and proceeded to the washroom.

.

.

.

.

.

"It seems you weren't paying enough attention to Hayama kun. You are slipping too much these days. Do you want our family to suffer shame? Do you want to make us all suffer that much? What did we do to deserve this rash attitude from you? Was it not enough that you failed to make the profit margins the last quarter? Just how much failure do you expect us to stomach? I never taught you to fail, did I?"

Guilt tripping, as usual. How very…cliché. This was, I believe, what all parents used to shame their children. And god knows my mother has used this technique on both me and my sister so many times.

We stood in the hallway outside her bedroom. This dark beige colored hallway always reminded me of a cold vampire's lair. I was only ever summoned here when I was in trouble. All these years had bred a Pavlovian streak in me. Being called here was akin to being conditioned to respond with fear of possibly damaging consequences.

The entire house was empty. Father was in a prefectural meeting, and all the maids and butlers had left. Only the guards outside remained, faraway and in a world of their own.

I looked at her with an amused expression. Did I have enough materiel to defeat her in a verbal sparring bout? Could I really beat her knowing her weak points?

"The failure was his, not mine." I said with a neutral expression. If I was going to go head to head with her, I would have to be calm and rational. Those were my strengths right now. Her weakness was emotion, the excessive use of it, in fact.

"It doesn't matter whose failure it was! What does matter is that you weren't paying attention." She glared at me.

Looks like this was escalating now. If I had to stop a fight from occurring, now was the time to shut up and acknowledge everything as my mistake. But I had done that my entire life until now. No, this time I will speak for myself.

"No, what does matter, Mother, is that I looked at him and saw a showman. Just like all the others I have known. Which is why I stopped paying attention." I calmly returned her burning gaze.

"Huh," she threw her arms wide melodramatically. What is this, a soap opera? "So what if he is a showman, manipulate him."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm not interested in doing such a thing to a person who is supposed to be my lifelong partner. Tell me Mother," Time to go on the offensive,"Is that how you look at Father? A person to be manipulated?"

And she was left speechless. And I enjoyed her surprised expression immensely. I had managed to score my first crack on her mask.

"You…How dare you?" She literally screamed. Once again, so very predictable. Here came the you-know-nothing speech. And there I realized what a great advantage I had. Having heard her lectures so many times all these years, I could easily predict what strategy she was going to use to beat me into submission. Hmmm, if I knew what she was about to say beforehand, that gave me a lot of material to prepare to get back at her.

"You have no idea what kind of relationship I have with your father. What do you think I am, a manipulative woman with no morals?"

Oh, she had dug her own grave here. "What do you think I am then? A manipulative woman with no morals?" Unfortunately, I had a good idea she would shoot me down the next instant. The problem with my Mother was the absolute non-existence of self analysis. That was the problem with all parents, I think. All of them clamored for their own services to be recognized, but never admitted to making mistakes. Oh, what a sweet world it would be if they were to admit their mistakes and try amending them, rather than getting stuck in their own egos, and try to shift blame on someone else, if not on the children themselves.

"To think…" Oh here came the water works. Can I not have one proper conversation with this woman without her trying to manipulate me? Now she was trying to make me feel guilty about the fact that I made her cry. "To…think that after all I have done…for _you,_ and you would blame me?"

What was this notion of reciprocity? I couldn't get my head around it. Everyone claimed that parenting was a job that parents did selflessly without expecting rewards. So why would my mother expect that I should I return all that they had sacrificed for me? More than that, had I not sacrificed so much for the family myself? I never had been ungrateful for what my family represented to me. I always turned to my own family for support in my times of need. When it came to dealing with my own problems, I looked to my family for support. That the only person who was willing to provide emotional support was my Father is besides the point. Oh, and too the fact that he had such limited time, dealing as he was with both his prefectural duties as well as heading the Yukinoshita company. So, in effect, I had never depended on my mother for moral support. Therefore, using my dependency on my Father as an excuse to manipulate me was inexcusable.

And here came into play my own views of my responsibilities as heir and the first born of the family. I had always observed that whatever the family, the first born was always the one who had shoulder responsibilities for the entire family. Why was that? Was it because being the first born and eldest, I had been showered with more attention, hence expectations were high of me that I would perform better? Or that I was trained better to deal with the rest of the family and our business interests? Or perhaps it was solely the fact that being the eldest, I was an experiment for the parents. A guinea pig for the Parents to understand what was the right way to deal with a child so that the same mistakes would not be repeated with the next ones.

"Please Mother, let's not go there, shall we?" I narrowed my eyes to a stone cold expression, "Why do you expect me to do something that you wouldn't do yourself? Why should I sacrifice my morality to satisfy you? And we haven't even talked about your choice of my potential spouse."

Seriously, why the horrible double standards? When it came to morality, why was it so easy for them to do what they forbade us to do? And then hide behind some sort of vague 'responsibility' that forced them to do whatever it was they disapproved of? From what I could gather, it was all a question of power. If you had power, you could get away with a white lie and call it a universal truth, just because you had the power to call it, because being powerful was the only metric that helped you decide what the was truth and what wasn't.

"What do you mean, my choice? Am I not allowing you to judge them for yourselves?"

I rolled my eyes. Changing topics, how original. Fine, if that's the card you want to play, "Oh please Mother, you are vetting all these 'choices' of mine. Only those you think are good enough do you allow me to meet. And those are the ones who belong to more powerful families than ours. Don't think I didn't notice."

A look of panic came over her face. I had her now. "Oh no, Haruno dear, it's not like that."

"Don't lie to me!" I accosted her harshly. "At least have the courtesy to speak to me truthfully."

She narrowed her eyes as well. "Haruno, dear, you're being irrational." I scoffed at that. I was being irrational? Very rich, coming from her. "I only allowed those suitors to meet you because I thought they would be good matches for you."

"So, you sent me preening peacocks, chest beating gorillas and other idiots so I can choose from them?" I asked her incredulously. "And then you accuse me of failings?"

She seemed on the verge of another bout of tears. "I only did what I thought was right for you…"

Yes, there was the other aspect to it that I just could not understand. How was it that people who had power over others seemed to always have good intentions for others, but managed to hurt everyone so spectacularly? I mean, think about it, not just regarding parents, but politicians as well. And the fact was that my father was both a parent and a politician. All these people always claimed to have the best intentions for others in their hearts, but rarely did you ever see actual good for people come out of it. So all they did was make things worse for others. The question was whether they did this on purpose or whether it was a circumstance of fate, as it were.

So my Mother claimed she was doing what was 'best' for me? What was best for me was to leave me alone, and let me grow in a society where manipulation is the name of the game? Where the only morality that existed was the one that helped you gain more power? Did what was best for me constitute all that strict behavior towards me when I was younger, when I had no way of defending myself? In other words, was what was best for me, pain? So that I could meet her expectations of what I was supposed to be? And where did she come up with her expectations? Was society responsible for shaping her expectations of me?

Wasn't it society that asked for children to be exceptional at studies, be polite and always listen to your elders no matter what, follow suffocating rules without question, never disobey, and most ironic of all, never be a social outcast, that is, never go against what society wanted you to do? In other words, you are to confirm to society, regardless of whether it is right or wrong. Was that how the pieces fell?

Why was it that society felt such a burden just now?

"You did what was right for me? How do you even know what is right for me? For that you need to know who I am. What do you know about Yukinoshita Haruno, Mother?"

And for the second time that night, my mother was tongue tied.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said after some time of staring me in the face with her jaw drooping down. "You are my daughter. I've known you since you were born. I raised you, I taught you. I know everything about you."

"Well, then," I fired back. "Did you know that I smoke?"

If her eyes bulged any bigger, they would surely explode.

"What?! You what?" She exclaimed.

I smiled rather craftily. "No, I don't. But you don't really know that do you?"

"Don't mess with me, Haruno."

"Or what?" I goaded her. "You'll punish me? But wait, I'm not 5 anymore. You'll disown me? Let's see you pass on your idiotic notions of duty and familial responsibilities to Yukino."

I am sick of her threats. All this time, she kept threatening that she will disown me if I failed to live up to her expectations. I felt like taking a risk. And what greater a risk than to call her bluff and try to beat her at her own game?

"What's gotten into you? What do you want from this? What do you gain by being so strong-headed? Do you want an apartment like Yukino as well? A car? Money? Jewelry?" She teared up again.

I scoffed at her. Typical Mother. She couldn't think beyond material possessions. I felt now was the time place where I needed to assert my need for independence.

"I need my life back, Mother. I need to be able to make choices for myself. I need to choose the person I like to be the partner I want, if you don't want me to resent you for heavy handedly settling the matter without my own honest input." I said.

"You…how would you know what's best for you? How would you understand the kind of lies and deceit men are capable of? I know about these things because I have encountered them through my life and because I have the experience. How are you going to know you are making a wrong decision?"

This woman…I fumed internally. But I needed to keep my cool and reassert my position. But what she said was true. I didn't have the prerequisite experience to know a good decision from bad decision. How did I know that the decision I was making was not bad for me?

But the notion of making mistakes and the intolerability that my mother had towards them was well known. My mother never tolerated mistakes. But we're all humans. How can she speak of experiences when she has never made mistakes?

"You speak of experiences, Mother. But in order to experience something, you need to also experience the wrong effects of such an experience. That is what you call failure, isn't that so? So why is it that you are allowed to make mistakes and I am not? Say I make the wrong choice, and say the man I end up marrying is an utter douchebag. How was I to predict the future? I can only try my best and hope for a bright future. I cannot predict whether something is going to be successful or not."

"But that is only going to end up in you getting hurt." She appealed with raw emotions.

And so I understood that at that moment she wasn't trying to manipulate me. She was trying to genuinely look out for me and make sure I didn't end up getting hurt. That was a most…mellowing admission. After all this hurt she had put me through, I had seized to think of her as a person who wanted to do good for me. Perhaps I was wrong…I instinctively moved towards her.

"Mother," my voice came out softly, as opposed to all the raw emotions that had been rolling out from both of us so far, "you cannot protect me forever. You need to let me make my own decisions. You're not always going to be by my side guiding me. I need to make sure I can make decisions for myself that don't hurt me and preferably don't hurt anyone else. Can you do that? Can you give me a measure of control over myself so that I can learn from my mistakes rather than from yours?"

People made mistakes all the time not because they failed to learn from others' mistakes, though that may be the case a lot of times too, but because there were too many factors to take into consideration. Because sometimes things were beyond your control and you could do absolutely nothing about it. The best we could do was to learn from our mistakes and move forward.

I had harangued Yukino too much for the sole reason that she move forward and not make mistakes in finding what she wanted in her life, but I had realized my mistake. I couldn't rush her, although she was probably not taking too much of a risk with Hikigaya kun. That boy was sure to stay loyal to her if she were to make him her own. That was the right choice for her, and she would slowly but surely realize it. If it came too late, then that meant she had already lost him to someone else. But that's how opportunities worked. They came knocking at your door, and if you left it alone, they went to someone else's door.

But back to myself. I had never had the opportunity to find someone who would support me unequivocally for whatever it is I wanted. And I didn't want much, I just needed support for myself and loyalty. Regardless, I hadn't found it, and I needed time for that.

"I need to find out what is important for me, Mother. I need to understand what I value the most. Then I need to figure out if there is a person who can provide support for me to find that out. Otherwise, anything based on anything less than that will disillusion me. Do you understand?"

I took a deep breath. For my Mother, control was a huge issue. I also needed to reassure her that she wouldn't lose all her control.

"And it's not like I don't want your advice either. I need it, a lot. But I need you to start getting me into that decision making process to understand what I need. If you don't, then I will be forced to look for what I want myself." And that threat was needed. Because, from all the conversations that I had had, and all that I had understood about my life, I could not sit and watch as my life was moved around like a pawn in a game of chess. I needed to take control for myself, otherwise everything in my life would deteriorate into a mess.

"And," I decided to hammer a final blow, "I have Father's support, Mother. I can always count on him."

That seemed to hammer a final nail into the carefully constructed argument I had weaved. I waited with bated breath. I suppose she needed time to process all that we had just talked about. And then again, I wasn't sure how after all these years of authoritarian rulership, she would actually take into account my feelings about my own future.

"What do you propose, Haruno? It seems I do not understand you well enough to know what you want in terms of support. How do you want this to work?"

This was the point where I had to stop complaining about how things were bad, and come up with actual solutions to my own problem.

"I need to see for myself if the person I am to marry really is capable of helping me with my problems. I just cannot stand fake people who preen and show off fake emotions. But most of all, I need some time to figure out what it is I need. And I really don't want to deal with the Hayamas at this point. So, that's getting called off." I said in a firm voice.

"So you would like to essentially put off the question of your marriage indefinitely?"

"That's right. Until I'm ready." I smiled, and tried to make this one look sincere. "Believe me, one of these days, I will most certainly find out what I need, then I will certainly let you know what I want, and we can work together from there. But I need some space." Because I had to make concessions. I couldn't simply throw her out of the decision making process, even if the question of my marriage affected my life much more than it did hers. Because I knew that I could benefit from her experiences, and I knew she did want what was the best for me.

On the other hand, I couldn't allow her to take over the process entirely. Hence I needed a middle ground where we could…negotiate for lack of a better word, and help each other out.

She then smiled, and I hadn't seen her smile this way before. It was warmer than I could ever recall. It had been years since she had ever shown this side to anyone…maybe Father had seen it, but I certainly hadn't. It did interesting things to her face, this smile. It softened the hard lines on her face, and she most certainly looked younger. And she had a warm if slightly morose smile on her face.

"My little girl has grown up so much, hasn't she?" She said warmly, and I felt incredibly awkward. It wasn't like Mother to express such feelings. "You have no idea how proud I have always been of you." She whispered.

"Then let me know about it, this pride that I induce in you. Both me and Yukino, neither of us know you were ever proud of us. Because you didn't tell us." I clarified to her.

"I never thought about it that way…" her voice trailed away as she disappeared into her head, lost in some memory or perhaps some thought. Then she suddenly moved towards me, and before I knew it, she had thrown her arms around me, initiating a hug that left me gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry…" I could now hear the cracking in her voice. She was probably crying; I couldn't see her face.

I simply put my own arms around her, and for the first time closed my eyes feeling a strange…contentment. No matter where things went from here, at least in this moment, we both realized that we had regrets, that mistakes had been made. And that was enough. It was enough for another start.

 **A/N** : Warning, long A/N coming, brace yourselves…

So, I hear it Idiot's week. And to celebrate the week, I decided we would all come together and bash the morons who criticize others works, while loftily sitting like the amazing douchebag critics they are on their high and mighty thrones. I am not going into this rant because someone criticized me, but because I recently came to know someone forced off gnt000q, one of my favorite authors around here, into exile with his/her amateurish trolling. Seriously, if you can't stomach someone's writing, just go elsewhere and don't waste your time or someone else's.

Anyhow, back to the story proper. Sorry for the longer than usual wait (for those who were waiting, of course), I had to travel. Whatever the excuse, this chapter is here. Like I said in the previous chapter, I think I'll be wrapping this series up very soon. One more chapter on a certain theme, and we're up. If someone requests an OCxHaruno pairing, one additional chapter might be in order, but that's about it.

I'm not going to say anything about this chapter itself. I want you all to decide it's worth for what it is, and hopefully leave comments about it. Criticisms are welcome too. Although do give a reason for it.

Just so you all know, I intend to kick back and relax with some HachimanxSaki chapters in the future. I find that there is much more interest in romantic pairings and fluff based chapters than serious philosophical ones. As evidenced by the number of reviews and follows this series gets as opposed to what a romance series gets. *Sigh, romance always beats philosophy, huh?

Anyhow, it was an intense chapter for me, this one. Something of a philosophical drabble mixed with intense conversations with only two of the most intimidating and, in my opinion, least understood characters of the entire series. Which makes me even more curious as to what others feel about this portrayal of Haruno and her relations with her mother.

Finally, in response to some of the reviews I received to the last chapter, it annoys me a little that I am unable to contact reviewers, more so since those reviews were excellent.

To Daniel, thanks for the review, in Spanish no less. I agree that relations with parents can become quite the slippery affair for so many of us. Actually more than we think. But like you pointed out, you can never accomplish anything by staying quiet about it. Thank you very much for your kind words.

HaruxHachi, your review did leave me a little speechless. Real life examples can be very motivational, and let me assure you that I have dealt with something quite similar myself in my own life, so it does really amaze me, that personal experience of yours. As for the confrontation you were looking for, here It is, and I hope I did right by you and by the character of Haruno. It's reviews like yours that makes me want to refine my work and perfect it so that I make fewer mistakes and capture things properly. I really hope next time around you can leave me a PM so that we could hopefully discuss things more in a more detailed fashion in a more private forum. It's discussions like those that motivate me to write what I'm writing. So, please, leave at least a way for me to contact you and get back to you next time around.

Finally, WTH, Aqua Sama? You can't be in a hurry all the time. Leave a proper review, man!

So, anyhow, looking forward to some reviews. Until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

The crescendo of the musical orchestra reached a high pitch as the conductor waved his arms rather frantically, or so it seemed to the august audience seated in the hall, now bringing a conclusion to a rather frenetic finale of the William Tell Overture. Each and every one of the members of the orchestra looked so focused, anymore might see them break in sweat.

Waving her arms in sync with the Conductor, seated in a box at the very top in the most expensive gallery of the hall, was a young woman dressed glamorously. She waved her elegant arms, humming with her eyes closed. Besides her to her right sat another young man, eyes closed with a look of concentration, and another tall stately man of good age with elegant white hair sat in a bespoke suit to her left, all three clearly enjoying themselves.

The conductor brought the overture to an end, and bowed to a politely applauding audience, giving a courtly half bow, then proceeded off the stage followed by the members of the orchestra.

What a lovely performance, thought Fumio to himself, then was immediately bought back to reality by the raucous clapping to his left. He had almost forgotten that he was currently accompanying a certain Yukinoshita Haruno, and her father of all people was sitting not two seats away as well.

What terrible luck, that he should be picked out from the hundreds seated in the regular not so expensive seats down towards the back of the hall where he had seated himself, by a particularly sharp eyed woman.

He had just settled down for the performance when the woman stormed through the aisles, as she usually did anyway, and grabbed his arm with a 'Fumio-san!' and dragged him away into hell…uhm, into the topmost gallery where her father was already seated. The performance had already begun by then, and so he quietly joined them there, seating himself on one of the numerous empty seats, then getting dragged closer by Haruno.

As soon as Haruno's clapping finished, she turned and said, "Wasn't that great? I really wish I was down there conducting the orchestra."

"Are you sure you could conduct a full Rossini composition, my dear?" asked her father with an indulgent smile.

"Oh, pshaw Father." Pouted Haruno. "I can play Mozart or Rossini or Tchaikovsky if I wanted to. Do you have no trust in your daughter's skills?"

"Of course dear, of course I know you can play all those composers. I have full trust in you." He placated her with raised hands smiling at her indulgently.

Unconvinced, Haruno hmph'ed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to the Ladies room. Keep Fumio some company, please." And stormed out.

Mr Yukinoshita sighed, as if he had had a handful of his daughter. Come to think of it, his family was filled with indomitable and strong women, who all seemed to want their way.

But this was awkward. For some reason, Mr Yukinoshita kept looking his way with a smile.

"You know," he broke the silence, still smiling, "she's…happier now. Which is something difficult for so many of us to achieve." He got off his seat, unbuttoning his coat.

"This business is one of deception, lying and trickery."

"Not something you would want your daughter to learn." Fumio said rather tartly.

"No, certainly not something I would want my kids to learn." He sighed. "I sent Yukino away when I saw how Haruno felt stifled with all the facades we put up in the course of our work. I thought that would work."

"Yukino…your younger daughter?" Fumio asked.

"That's the one." He replied.

"But you know…" he continued, "she seems free-er now, as if a whole lot of possibilities have opened up for her." He looked down and paused, then continued. "I've always wanted my daughters to choose what they felt they wanted to pursue.

It came as a surprise when Haruno started playing a part in family politics alongside her Mother. Which probably means her Mother has had a part in… recruiting her in to the family business. I should've prevented her from joining in with a firm hand right at the start."

"But she's just too good isn't she? That's why you don't want to let her go?"

Mr Yukinoshita sighed again. "I guess I've always wanted a helping hand from someone I could trust. Also…"

But Fumio guessed what he really wanted to say. "You wanted to be a role model for your children. Maybe convince them that your job really had a higher purpose. That it was a good calling."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. When all is said and done, every man would want his decisions to be the right ones, no matter how improbable that is. Maybe you will understand when you get to my age."

"Nevertheless, I know there are others in her life who have helped her along. Her old sensei, for one. And others too. She speaks highly of you too."

Fumio smiled, but curdled it when Haruno came back inside. "I want to meet the conductor and the orchestra." She said to no one in particular. Then she turned around and said, "I know you have a meeting…with Mother. Why don't you buy something for her on the way?"

"I'll do that dear." Mr Yukinoshita smiled at her, and putting his coat back on, and kissing Haruno lightly on her cheek, walked out. But not before a 'I'll be seeing you soon' whispered to Fumio.

"Come on, they won't be waiting for long, and I need to inform the conductor that his baton technique is not quite up to the mark."

"Woah, hold up, Miss. He's not going to be thrilled when some random woman from the audience walks up to him and lectures him on his techniques, especially since he is the Music director of some orchestra, and some might say, at the height of his profession."

"But why not? He should be thankful that I'm giving him some tips regarding the techniques he uses."

"If everyone was open minded enough to accept constructive criticism, there would be no wars and peace would take over the world, and we could all stay at home happy with our lives. Unfortunately, some people just do not like being told they are wrong, even if they are wrong. And they only find out through some catastrophe that they were wrong."

Haruno looked at him for what seemed like a long time, then grabbed his hand dragging him along to the backstage. Once there, she proceeded to tell the conductor how his techniques were not right.

"Ma'am, you are right. As a matter of fact, my baton technique might have been a bit off today because I sprained by elbow two days back. I'm nursing it back to full health. But say, you have very good eyes spotting my baton technique. Are you a professional yourself?"

"Ah, no, you flatter me. But I have studied Music since I was small, and I have conducted a few amateur orchestras in my time."

Once they winded down, Haruno led a somewhat flabbergasted Fumio out.

"See, that didn't go so badly, did it? He accepted what I have to say. Sometimes," she gave him a disapproving look, "you just don't believe in people. And when you don't, you miss out on how good people can be. The world isn't filled with manipulative people who are just waiting to stab you in the back. After all, you help people without expecting rewards too, don't you?"

Fumio sighed. He had to give her this one.

No, who was he kidding? He would argue of course.

"Very rich coming from someone in the politics arena. Besides, he only accepted your critique because he could afford to. Because he sprained his elbow. He would never accept his style to be wrong." Fumio argued.  
"You will never admit that you're wrong, will you?"

"Well, fine. I admit, that was a flimsy argument at best." Fumio decided to let this one go.

"My, my, you gave up so easily. What happened to your combative spirit, Fumio-san?"

"This is truly confusing. You ask me to give up saying I don't accept I'm wrong. Then you take me to task for not arguing with you?"

The two entered a coffee shop. "That's how women do things, Fumio san. You can never truly understand a woman."

Well, that was definitely true.

"So, what are we doing in a café?"

"Nothing, just catching up. I haven't seen you in a while."

Fumio sat heavily across the table. Normally, he would like to be back in his room, preparing for…wait, it was holiday time. He didn't have anything better to do anyways.

After a few minutes of silence, Haruno spoke up,

"You never told me much about your family. How come?"

Fumio looked up from his phone.

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now."

"What's this about?" Fumio asked suspiciously.

"Just killing time."

"Well, I never did have one. I stayed at a foster home. More importantly, how are things with your mother? I seem to recall you had some issues there. Everything all right?"

The change in topic worked wonderfully.

"Yeah." She said wearily. "It's resolved. We talked it out. Turns out she wasn't all that intimidating after all."

"She's just human, you know. Besides, she has a huge soft spot for you. Every mother does,"

"I found that out. I feel…somewhat at ease now. I can talk to her more freely, I can talk to my sister more freely. There aren't black clouds hanging over my head anymore. The feeling is very nice." She stopped and looked out of the window.

"But?"

"But… I can never stop myself from feeling a little guilty. Turns out she always wanted something good for me. So I didn't really have to doubt her, did I?"

"No, no you didn't. Despite her forcing you to do things, there was always a good reason behind it. But the point is that now you can voice your concerns when you think something is not right. You can have a conversation with her, it's not going to be a one way order-based communication."

"Yeah, you're right. I still feel uneasy about other things."

"That's natural. Once you have what you want, you start questioning your decisions and your methods. What's bothering you?"

"Turns out I have never been as independent as I thought I was. First I thought I would try to be independent of my mother, but now I realize that that was just a mirage. I still depend on her just as much. Not to mention I wouldn't be any where if it weren't for my father.  
Second, I never thought I would actually rely on my younger sister to do things for me. Turns out I have been doing exactly that."

"How so?"

"Do you remember that kid who you met at the childcare center a few weeks ago? Hikigaya Hachiman?"  
"I remember. Quite a perceptive young man."

"Yes. Well, I relied on him to push my sister. To push her into a confrontation with Mother so that when she and my mother talked things out, I would also benefit from it, and be left to my own devices. Or, in other words gain my freedom. It's funny." She snorted self-deprecatingly. "She always thought she relied on me to do things for her, whereas I was the one relying on those two. How ironic."

Fumio leaned back on to his seat and sighed.

"No person is truly free. Everyone has obligations they need to attend to. When you have someone who loves you, they will definitely expect something or the other from you, just because you have that special relationship with them which makes them feel special. Lose that, and you lose your family.

As for your sister, I am sure she has her illusions regarding your status as the elder sibling, just as you have certain illusions regarding her freedom and so on, her being the younger one."

"So…there's no relief from expectations is there?"

"Let me tell you a story." Fumio leaned forward.

"You know how much I love those." Haruno said in a bored voice.

"You'll find this one more…relatable."

"Go on."

"Well, we once had a group of people who decided to forsake each and every responsibility in the name of enjoying their youth. They decided that they wanted to hold on to no permanent relationship, live independently and cut ties from their families in all but name, going back to their homes only on long holidays-"

"Yes, yes, I get the picture. The Americans are who you are talking about. Do go on." She hurried him.

"Yes-No, not strictly speaking, but they are definitely there. But do you see where such an experiment leads? Old age homes where their parents go once no one wants to take care of them. The concept of having open relationships is all very liberating. But what happens once a woman gets pregnant and the man simply runs away and doesn't take responsibility? I've seen so many cowards like those in my life. Kids left to their own devices to take care of themselves with no fallback plans if things go downhill economically."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"All I'm trying to say is, for certain people in life who you love, you need to take responsibility. That's the best way you can live. Sure, it gets cumbersome when someone wants more of your time or some of your resources. But it is the cost of loving someone. And once that cost is paid, you get profits beyond your dreams. No one can count the cost of warm fuzzy feeling of emotions when such emotions are good. Such parameters do not exist."  
"Depending on someone is really not a bad thing. You might view it as a weakness, because in politics, the strongest survive. But is that really true? Do you not make alliances and strengthen your positions to attack your opponents?"

"Yes, we do. But such alliances can dissolve very quickly once the goal has been achieved, right?"

"That's true. And that's the cost you pay when everyone has their own agenda. But you cannot stop that from happening because everyone has an independent thought process. They see themselves in a different way than you do. They have different goals and aspirations.

And that's how it is in real life. Your family may see themselves in different places using different methods. World peace can be achieved through violence or through negotiation. But the point is, everyone sees themselves differently. But if there are people who support you, things become far more easier."

"Huh, you can be a very positive person when you want to, right?"

"I can be positive when I'm feeling like it." Fumio replied negligently.

"Well, you found your way out then, right?" he asked.

Haruno arched her eyebrow with a silent question.

"With your mother, and everything."

"Oh, Oh yes I did."

"Good, that frees up both you and your sister."

"It sure does."

"Well, that's one more thing set right in this world."

"Not quite." Haruno said.

Fumio looked at her in askance.

"There's still the matter of your reward."

"What do you mean? Reward for what?"

"For putting up with me. Both you and Shizuka chan."

"Speaking of, it's been a while since I went to the Center. Exams and such. You want to go?"

"Why not? Let's"

And the two of them got up, with not a care in the world. Life can throw what it wants your way, Haruno thought. But it was important to have good people by your side, just to make sure you kept to the right track. And she certainly was thankful she had such people around her.

 **A/N** : I had pretty much finished what I wanted to do with this fic the last chapter. There was no significant development for Haruno this chapter. Just airing one other theory I have regarding her behavior towards Hikigaya and Yukino.

It is quite ironic that my other fics have brought out certain guest reviewers who think this fic is better than the others, which amuses me a lot because I certainly don't see them reviewing this fic if it's so much better than the others. Such behavior or commenting, retard-ness aside, seems quite immature coming from people who have never written (or at least displayed written works) here on fanfiction.

Stupidity and useless critiques aside, I've covered what I wanted to cover regarding Haruno from a philosophical lens. I understand such fics may appear grandstanding, arrogant even, in their assumptions of Haruno's character, but apart from maybe just one other really old fic that I found on this site, there is no coverage of Haruno's side of the story. Hence this effort at understanding her problems.

Finally, I understand that such a huge amount of character development cannot realistically happen in short time (or maybe it can, given Haruno's intelligence), but that aside, I felt I wanted to show one positive pathway for Haruno's quest to freedom and even greater maturity.

Sincerest thanks to all the (sincere) reviewers such as Ralph, Imanuke, Sorashita, Aqua sama, wewewe (Tobe-kun, is that you?) and all the guest reviewers. Thank you. Hslipppery out.


End file.
